Harry and Jane Potter 2
by mavi313
Summary: Join Harry and Jane on their second year at Hogwarts where new adventures and horrors await for them
1. Chapter 1

The trip to the Dursley was too short in Harry, Jane, and Sirius's eyes. None of them wanted to get to that house but unfortunately they did get there. So now the three of them were in front of the house, walking to knock on the door and dreading the moment they open it. Petunia Dursley was the one that opened the door she didn't look surprised so obviously she was waiting for them.

"About time you got here" She said going back inside leaving the door open so they could enter. The three of them went inside and Harry and Jane took their things and owls to their room. Their room was in the second floor and the only reason they had that room was because they were two and didn't fit in the cupboard under the stairs. They got to their room and noticed it hadn't been changed at all. It wasn't even clean as if nobody had entered there since they left until that moment.

"Well home sweet home" Jane said sarcastically going to her side of the room and putting her trunk on her bed and Onyx (her owl) on the desk. Harry imitated her and they both went downstairs. Sirius was there talking very seriously (no pun intended) to the Dursleys.

"First, I don't want any of you to put a hand on them, you have to give them the same portion of food you eat and you can't starve them unless you starve yourself. Second, you are going to let them write to me or anyone they want if I don't get weekly letters I'm going to come here spell first and question later, understand?" Sirius told the Dursleys who had looks of anger and fear in their faces.

"This is my house I do whatever I want" Vernon Dursley said.

"Oh really?" Sirius said putting his hand in his pocket and showing them his wand. Harry and Jane laughed at their faces but covered it with coughs. Everybody turned to look at them.

"Well are you settled in?" Sirius asked.

"Yes" The twins said at the same time.

"Great, well I'll see you in a month or maybe earlier" Sirius said hugging both of them and leaving. There was an awkward silence that was broken by Jane when she said "Well hi, how was your year" her amusement was very clear on her voice. They glared at them and didn't answer instead Petunia said "Well he didn't say anything about you not cooking so make yourself useful and help me in the kitchen" Harry and Jane looked at each other before making their way to the kitchen to cook, obviously when Petunia said help_ me cook_ she meant _go cook_. They made a pretty good meal and for the first time in the Dursley's house they got to enjoy their tasty food just like everyone in the house. That night they went to sleep very happy considering they were in the Dursley's house. Maybe their summer wouldn't be so bad after all.

The next morning Jane woke up early like she used to and went downstairs without waking Harry up. She went to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. When she had just finished with breakfast she heard her uncle's steps down the stairs followed by some light steps that belonged to her aunt. So she prepared the table and put breakfast on it as her aunt and uncle entered.

"Good morning," Jane said smiling at them even though she wished she was at Grimmauld Place.

"Sure" Her uncle said before he started on his breakfast. Petunia on the other hand said very quietly "Good morning Jane" and sat down on the chair besides her husband. Jane went upstairs and woke her brother up.

"Harry time to wake up" Jane said in a sing-song tone.

"No, five more minutes" He mumbled.

"I don't think so, wake up now"

"No"

"Alright you asked for it" She said before going to the bathroom where there was a cup. She filled it with water and took it to hers and Harry's room and emptied it on Harry's face.

"Hey!" Harry yelled

"I told you to wake up" Jane said before getting out of the room and going to the dining room to eat breakfast. There she met with all the Dursleys. They all ignored her while she sat although Dudley seemed to move closer to his mother. Jane didn't take notice of this and sat down and started to eat. Harry came down little time after Jane.

"Think you can sleep late do ya?" Vernon said to Harry.

"Morning to you too" Harry mumbled earning a glare from Vernon.

"Don't get cheeky with me boy. You are lucky we let you stay here" Vernon said his face turning purple.

"Lucky we are staying here, you mean" Jane said her hair turning a reddish color.

"What did you say girl?" Vernon turned to her

"That you are lucky we are staying here" she answered her hair turning very red. That scared all the Dursleys.

"Stop what you are doing now you freak" Petunia said, her tone dangerously high.

"Doing what?" She said more annoyed than ever, and her eyes started to darkened.

"Jane you are changing" Harry said quietly and Jane looked at him her hair going back to black (except her bangs, of course) but her eyes stayed a darker green than normal. Nobody said anything for the rest of the breakfast. After breakfast Jane and Harry started cleaning the house like their aunt told them to. At noon while Harry cleaned Jane started making lunch. When lunch was ready all the house occupants ate and then kept doing what they were doing before. Dudley went back to watching television, Harry and Jane started cleaning again (this time upstairs), and Petunia started to clean the dishes and cooking dinner. Vernon got home in time for dinner.

"Girl, boy what are you doing here?" he asked when he entered the dining room.

"Eating" Jane said and kept eating. Harry just ignored him. Vernon grumbled something that nobody really understood. After dinner Jane cleaned the dishes and Harry went upstairs to do the homework teachers had given him. Jane joined him after cleaning the dishes and started reading one of her muggle books. The next month passed pretty much like that and planning some dinner Vernon was having with a client that had a lot money.

They had already spent a month with the Dursley but for some reason Sirius hadn't picked them up. And nobody had written them. They sent a couple of letters but never received a letter back. It was frustrating because it was as if their friends had forgotten completely about them, well not only their friends weren't sending them letters even Sirius was ignoring them.

"You think they forgot about us?" Jane asked while she and Harry were out on the garden working with Petunia's flowers.

"I don't know what to think" Harry said simply.

"Harry it's been two month, today is our birthday and not a single letter wishing us a happy birthday. And Sirius said he would come after a month and see like I said it's been two months and nothing, we are still the Dursley's slaves."

"Jane you are making me nervous, please shut it" Harry said and Jane didn't answer. The twins kept working on the gardening silence until Petunia called them to get inside, eat fast, and Jane had to change because she was going to be there at dinner. Harry and Jane went to their room and Harry threw himself down on the bed while Jane looked for nice muggle clothes to wear. She took a quick shower, after all she was all sweaty. After her shower she put a light green summer dress, that Sirius had gotten her, and some simple light green sandals. She let her messy hair down and kept her bangs red. When she got downstairs Petunia told her she had to be quiet for the whole dinner time and that she, Jane, was going to be the one serving. After that they didn't have to wait long before they heard Vernon's car on their driveway. Jane was the one that opened the door and took their cloaks.

"Good evening" Jane said politely but earning a glare from Vernon for talking.

"Oh good evening" Mrs. Mason said (she was the wife of Vernon's client). "Is she always this polite?"

"No dear, did you not hear what Mr. Dursley, this girl is from St. Brutus" Mr. Mason said

"Oh, right who would believe this beautiful girl was a criminal" Mrs. Mason said moving away from Jane. Jane wanted to say something but she knew that if she did she would be in serious problems. Dinner was peaceful and without much glares toward Jane although Dudley was making everything more difficult to her.

"So aren't you afraid that she will poison you?" Mr. Mason asked

"Oh no she wouldn't do that," Vernon said.

"I think she is more like a hands on type of girl" Petunia added. "My poor Dudley has suffered a lot with her"

"Don't you think that is better if you give her away?" Mrs. Mason asked.

"Well it's just that she is my niece and I can't give my sister's daughter away" Petunia said feigning sadness and Jane snorted. Everyone looked at her.

"Something to add, Jane?" Vernon asked.

"No uncle Vernon, sorry" Jane said. After dinner they went to the sitting room and started conversing while Jane made tea. When Jane was taking the tea to the sitting room she heard a soft thud and she was sure the others heard too because she heard Vernon said it was just the cat. She entered the sitting room and started serving the tea while Vernon made a joke, when they heard more noises.

"Maybe Dudley left the telly on" Vernon said calmly but it was pretty obvious he was mad.

"I could go turn it off" Jane said hoping to save her brother.

"No, you may break, it I'll do it" Vernon said making his way up the stairs. Jane finished serving tea and sat down besides the Masons who moved closer to each other and further away from her. After what felt like hours to Jane but really it had been minutes, Vernon came down.

"Well now, Where were we?" He asked as soon as he entered the room.

"Jane was going to look for the cake I made" Petunia said and Jane made her way to the kitchen, she grabbed the cake and carefully made her way back to the sitting room when she entered the room the cake started to fight with her as if someone was trying to levitate it or something. She managed to control it before it fell on top of Mrs. Mason but just as she was about to keep moving Dudley bumped her and she dropped the cake and as if her luck had abandoned her it fell on Mrs. Mason

"Oh Mer... My God!" Jane exclaimed. "I'm so sorry let me help you clean up"

"No don't touch her!" Mr. Mason screamed. "We are leaving, maybe when this kid is in class I'll come back and maybe I will sign the contract but for now, don't you ever come find us." And the Masons were gone. Jane tried to run to her room before Vernon could grab her but he caught her hair and yanked her back.

"Now you've done it" He said raising his hand.

"No, please I'm sorry, it wasn't on purpose please don't..." She tried to beg but he struck her face and she fell to the floor. Vernon grabbed her hair again and pulled her up but before he could hit her again the door exploded and Sirius entered.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" He said with his wand pointing at Vernon. Vernon is not stupid and let go of Jane who fell back to the floor. Her face felt as if it was on fire. She crawled away from her uncle and Sirius helped her up.

"Go pack your things, we are going home" Sirius told her and she practically ran upstairs where Harry was.

"Jane I'm so sorry..." Harry started.

"Don't it wasn't your fault," Jane interrupted him. "Come on let's pack I want to get out of here" Harry and Jane packed so fast it should have been a record. They went downstairs and Sirius met them at the foot of the stairs and blocked the Dursley's view of the twins.

"Come on, I know I have much to explain to you but if I don't get out of here I might kill them" Sirius said leading the way to the door.

"Hey fix that door!" Vernon yelled and Harry and Jane had to hold Sirius's arms so he wouldn't turn and kill Vernon. When Sirius relaxed Harry let go of his arm but Jane moved her hand to Sirius's hand and grabbed it. Sirius looked at their intertwined hands and smiled at his best friend's daughter. She and Harry were really something special.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius took Harry and Jane to Grimmauld Place through the night bus (which is a wizarding transportation that if possible should be avoided). Needless to say they were all glad when the night bus dropped them off.

"Oh Merlin what was that? Oh the ground is great. I think next time I'll walk" Jane said making her way to the house with Harry and Sirius following her and looking at her with amusement.

"It wasn't that bad" Harry said. "Just like a rollercoaster, not that I've been on one but I have heard of it"

"It is that bad when you are being squashed by two guys" Jane answered while Sirius opened the door laughing and entering the house first followed by Harry who was laughing too.

"It is not funny" Jane said although she was giggling too. Jane and Harry took their trunks to their rooms and then went downstairs to the kitchen where Sirius was waiting. They sat down besides each other and across from Sirius.

"Well I think we should talk about this summer" Sirius started.

"Yes we should" The twins said at the same time.

"Okay, first I want to say that I wanted to come and get you when the month was up, but Dumbledore said that you weren't ready that I had to wait until your birthday"

"But why?" Harry asked.

"Well because your aunt's house is protected with blood wards and they are refilled everytime that you go to live with them. We thought that in one month it could have been refilled but apparently that didn't happen" Sirius explained.

"But why didn't you write to us?" Jane said.

"What do you mean? I wrote to you practically every day" Sirius said looking confused.

"I think I can explain that," Harry said and the other two looked at him.

"Well explain" Jane said looking at him expectantly.

"You see tonight a house elf came to our room and told me that I shouldn't go to Hogwarts because it was going to be a dangerous year. He said he took our letters thinking that we mightn't go to Hogwarts if we thought our friends had forgotten us" Harry said.

"It wasn't Kreacher was it?" Sirius asked.

"No his name was Dobby"

"Well let me think about it but for now, Jane come here we are going to check your face" Sirius said standing up and sitting besides Jane. He gently moved her head so she was facing him. Her right cheek was really red and swollen and it looked very hurtful.

"Okay I can't fix this but Molly Weasley might be able to," Sirius said. "But we should wait until tomorrow and we will receive a letter saying you used magic and they are warning you"

"But we didn't use magic" Harry said.

"They don't know that, they can only sense that someone in that muggle house used magic and that the only wizards that live there are you two and you are not of age." Sirius explained.

"Oh" the twins said at the same time.

"Okay for now, let's put ice on your face Jane" Sirius said summoning the ice and giving it to Jane. They waited for 20 minutes before the letter came. It told them that the next time they did magic outside the school they would be expelled from Hogwarts.

"Now after that magnificent letter let's go to sleep" Sirius said. They all went to their respective rooms and slept.

The next day Jane woke up with a lot of pain on her face and when she saw herself in the mirror her right cheek was extremely red and swollen. She decided she needed a shower and then she could decide what to do about her face. She got dressed in a knee-length blue summer dress with spaghetti straps and white sandals. Then she went down to the kitchen where Sirius was screaming at Kreacher.

"Morning Sirius" Jane said trying to save Kreacher from more screaming.

"Good morning Jane" Sirius said glaring at Kreacher one last time before turning to Jane and when he did his breath caught. "I think we should go to Molly Weasley before eating" he added before going upstairs to wake Harry up. Little time after that they were in front of a house that looked like it was holded up by magic since it was crooked.

"Well come on" Sirius said knocking on the door. Molly Weasley opened the looking somewhat mad.

"Good morning" Molly said looking at Sirius apprehensively.

"Um good morning Mrs. Weasley" Sirius said "Sorry to bother you but is just that Jane here is hurt" He explained signaling at Jane.

"Oh dear, come in I have a remedy to that, you know with six boys and a girl things get messy." Mrs. Weasley said in a motherly tone.

"Talking about them, where are they?" Harry asked looking around (probably looking for Ron).

"Oh I caught Fred, George, and Ron trying to escape to go find Harr... Well you!" She said noticing she was talking to Harry Potter. "Well why don't I go find Ron I know he will be thrilled to see you" Mrs. Weasley said forgetting he was grounded. She went upstairs for a minute and came back with a grinning Ron.

"Harry! You okay mate?" Ron yelled from the stairs

"Yeah, Jane is the one hurt, but it wasn't that bad" Harry said with the same enthusiasm (Jane glared at him a little for saying that she was hurt with so much enthusiasm).

"Right dear you are hurt, come on I'll fix you up in no time" Mrs. Weasley said leading Jane into a sitting room and making her sit on the couch. Sirius sat down next to her and Mrs. Weasley sat down on her other side.

"How did you get hurt?" Mrs. Weasley asked throwing a look a Sirius before examining Jane's face.

"My uncle got mad and I'm easier to grab than Harry" Jane answered looking around the room for Harry but not finding him.

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said not exactly believing her.

"What did you think?" Jane asked her face hardening.

"Nothing dear just curious" Mrs. Weasley said quickly, noticing how protective the girl was of Sirius Black who seemed to be truly concerned for her. Molly didn't ask more questions and mended Jane quickly.

"There, good as new" Mrs. Weasley said as Harry entered followed by the Weasley twins and Ron.

"Fred, George!" Jane said jumping up and tackling both at the same time and they hugged her back laughing.

"We missed you too, shorty" Fred and George said at the same time. Sirius laughed at that while Harry looked at his sister fearing her reaction at that nickname but she just smiled at the Weasley twins.

"So do you wanna play Quidditch?" Fred said.

"Yeah it is not really fun playing two on two" George added.

"And that way you can meet Ginny. She can't stop talking about you, Harry" Ron said looking up and screaming "GINNY COME WE ARE PLAYING QUIDDITCH"

"Ron don't scream like that, next time you go up to your sister's room. If not you can say goodbye to your freedom" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded and all the Weasleys flinched at her tone and expression.

"Sorry mom" Ron apologized as Ginny entered the sitting room. She first saw Jane and smiled but her smiled freezed on her face as she saw Harry.

"Um... Uh... Hi" Ginny squealed blushing madly and looking down. Harry blushed too and looked at his sister for an explanation but Jane was too busy trying hard not to laugh.

"Well, mom we will be outside if you need us" George said.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley can you look after Harry and Jane for the day? And I pick them in he evening" Sirius asked blushing a little when Molly looked at him a little too harshly. But she just said "Sure, no problem" Jane and Harry said goodbye to Sirius and followed the Weasley kids out.

The kids divided themselves into two teams, separating the two pairs of twins. Jane, Fred, and Ginny against Harry, George, and Ron. Both of the teams were good but nobody knew Jane was such a great chaser and so her team won.

"Jane have you thought being on the Quidditch team?" George asked when they were walking back to the Burrow for lunch.

"Uh no I don't think Quidditch is for me" Jane said.

"You are kidding? You are a great chaser. You should try out for the team this year" Ron said excitedly.

"Yeah sis" Harry said smiling at her.

"But there is not a position open" Jane said blushing.

"Actually Katie told me Alicia Spinnet is transferring to another school so we are one player short" George said.

"You see now you have no excuse, you have to try out for the team." Fred said smirking at Jane.

"I guess, now let's hurry up I'm hungry" Jane said walking faster. She had actually liked playing, but she had a little problem. She was terrified of hights and obviously in Quidditch she had to be really high in the air.

After lunch the group separated. Harry and Ron went to Ron's room while Jane, George, and Fred went to the Weasley twins room. Poor Ginny was left alone so she went to her own room to do whatever she did when she was alone. Jane entered the twin's room and sat down in one of the beds (apparently Fred's since he sat down next to her) and looked around. It was a little room but the two beds fitted perfectly and they could still walk around.

"Nice room" Jane said

"Yeah it is not much..." Fred started.

"But is enough" George ended.

"You know you guys are mean?" Jane asked suddenly

"Yes" they both answered quickly.

"Why do you asked?" George questioned lounging on his bed.

"Well is just that you left poor Ginny alone, as if it wasn't bad enough to be the only girl in the family. You shouldn't ignore your sister like that" Jane reprimanded them.

"Please, Ginny bothers too much when we try to talk to her" Fred said smirking. Jane smacked him on the arm and glared at George who was laughing.

"Well since you have each other I'm going to go to her room"

"Good luck" George said

"And remember our doors will be open for when you come back regretting your decision" Fred added and both of them were laughing. Jane left after sending a last glare at them. She went up the stairs and knocked on Ginny's door.

"Um, Ginny is me Jane. Can I come in?" Ginny opened the door and looked at her skeptically.

"What do you want?" She asked carefully.

"Nothing, just to see if I could come in. I feel an overload of boys and I can only imagine how you feel" Jane said smiling and Ginny smiled back.

"Sure, come in" Ginny said stepping to the side and letting her in. Ginny's room looked bigger than Fred and George's and definitely more organized.

"Wow, I like your room much more" Jane said smiling. Ginny was staring at her but smiled when she heard what Jane said.

"Thanks"

"So what do you usually do to entertain yourself," Jane asked.

"Um, I read stories about Harry" Ginny mumbled embarrassed but Jane took no notice of that when she replied.

"Oh, I've read those. They are good but please they make Harry look like a hero who actually did more than just cry that night."

"But are you saying that your brother is no hero?" Ginny asked trying to defend Harry. Jane definitely took notice of that and observed Ginny curiously.

"What?" Ginny asked blushing.

"Nothing, just thinking. So do you want to read a really good book?" Jane asked and Ginny nodded. "It is a muggle book but I loved it" Jane added giving Ginny one of her books (she always carried more than one, you never know what might happen).

"Cool, I've never read a muggle book" Ginny said looking at it. The two girls sat on Ginny's bed and started reading different books commenting about them now and then. Fred and George came looking for Jane in the evening and founded her and Ginny sleeping side by side. They decided not to bother them and went downstairs to Percy's room and bothered him. Not long after that Sirius got to the Weasley's house to pick Harry and Jane up. Harry came down happily but Sirius had to go upstairs to and pick Jane up from the bed carrying her back downstairs. Harry said goodbye to everyone and they went back to Grimmauld Place.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the summer passed quickly and soon the letters of Hogwarts arrived to Grimmauld Place. The books were all new and apparently the new Defence Against Dark Arts loved a writer called Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Sirius, who is Gilderoy Lockhart?" Harry asked looking at his book list.

"Oh some famous writer who writes about all his adventures. Personally I think his books are a bunch of rubbish" Sirius said standing up and looking over Harry's shoulder at his book list.

"Hmm, I think we should go today to Diagon Alley" Just at that moment Jane came with Onyx on her shoulder and a letter on her hand.

"Fred and George told me they were planning on going today to Diagon Alley. Can we go too?" Jane said putting her best puppy dog face. Harry and Sirius laughed but Sirius's face was a little hard. He was still uncomfortable with Molly Weasley always looking at him as if he was dangerous.

"Jane, I was already planning to go to Diagon Alley today. You just wasted that puppy dog face" Sirius said forcing a smile on his face.

"Oh well" Jane said sitting down besides Harry. Kreacher decided to appear at that moment and started getting the ingredients out to make breakfast.

"Kreacher don't bother we'll eat at the Leaky Cauldron" Sirius said sternly earning a glare from Jane who kindly asked for a glass of water. Kreacher glared at Sirius and bowed his head at Jane giving her a glass of water.

"Thank you Kreacher" Jane said and he bowed again leaving the kitchen with his head held high and smiling a little.

"I don't understand how you can be so good to that little monster" Sirius told her shaking his head.

"He is not a monster, he is just used to living alone and you are always screaming at him, so of course he'll treat you bad and glare at you" Jane said.

"Whatever, we should get ready to go to Diagon Alley" Harry said standing up and leaving the kitchen. Jane followed after smiling at Sirius letting him know she wasn't angry at him.

"That girl is so weird" Sirius muttered going to his own room to get ready.

After an hour or so they were all ready to go to the Leaky Cauldron. They decided to go walking since Grimmauld place was like four blocks from the pub. When they got there they sat down on a private corner and asked for breakfast and pumpkin juice. They ate quickly and soon they were entering Diagon Alley. The three of them went to Gringotts and then went their separate ways saying they would meet in an hour at the ice cream shop and then they would buy their books. Harry went to buy new robes since he had grown a bit in the summer, Sirius went to buy potion ingredients, and Jane went to a joke shop. Just as Jane entered the joke shop she noticed two redheads looking through the shelves.

"Fred, George!" Jane said loudly while running to where they were.

"Hey, shorty" Fred said earning a smack on his arm and then a hug. Jane then turned to George and hugged him too.

"So how you've been?" Jane asked excitedly.

"Great, shorty, just great" George said and Jane decided to ignore him.

"Cool, so what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just looking" Fred said.

"Although, we should get back to our family or mum will go ballistic on us" George said looking at his watch.

"Well see you in a bit" Jane said

"Sure thing shorty" The Weasley twins said at the same time before leaving the store. Jane stayed a little bit longer but then she saw a familiar face on the Quidditch shop across the street. She made her way to the store and stood besides him looking at the same shelve he was looking. Cedric seemed to sense a familiar presence besides him and looked to his right side only to be ambushed by a little black haired girl.

"Hey Jane" Cedric said hugging her back. "How was your summer?" He added when they finally let go of each other.

"Oh it was great, and yours?"

"The same, but I missed you" He answered making Jane blush. "Sorry didn't mean to embarrass you" He said but it was obvious he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh I... Um... I missed you too" Jane said looking down and totally missing Cedric's smile and blushing face.

"So want to go to the ice cream place over there" Cedric asked her.

"Oh actually I have to go there I'm meeting Sirius and Harry there." Jane said.

"Oh I'm actually meeting my mum there so that is why I asked" Cedric said a little bit embarrassed.

"Well let's go then" Jane said leading the way. They got to the shop but neither Sirius, Harry, nor Cedric's mother were there so they ordered an ice cream.

"So are you excited to go back to Hogwarts?" Cedric asked

"Yeah, although I wish I had more time with Sirius" Jane said looking down at her empty cup of ice cream.

"Right, how did your family treat you Jane?" Cedric asked suddenly serious. He remembered how freaked out she was of going back to that house, how she cried, how unconsolable she was.

"They were alright until the night Sirius came I messed something up and if Sirius hadn't come I don't know what would have happen," Jane said.

"But you are alright?" Cedric said reaching across the table and cupping her chin with his thumb and index finger making her look up. She had tears running down her face but she nodded.

"I'm better now" She said trying to smile. Before they could say anything else a woman said "Cedric" Jane and Cedric both jumped and looked at the woman. Jane stared at her but Cedric said "Mum, um this is Jane Potter"

"Oh Cedric has said so much about you Jane" Mrs. Diggory said smiling.

"Oh it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Diggory" Jane said standing up and offering her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine" Mrs. Diggory answered. "But now Cedric we should go or your father will worry" She added looking at her son.

"Oh alright, see you at Hogwarts Jane" Cedric said waving at her. Jane stood there for a minute before she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw Hermione running to her with Harry and Ron behind her at a more reasonable pace. Hermione got to Jane and almost tackled her to the floor. The two girls hugged each other for a long time and Hermione whispered to Jane's ear "Was that Cedric I just saw?"

"It was" Jane whispered back.

"How long do you reckon they will hug" Ron asked Harry making the girls laugh.

"Well I missed being with a girl" Jane said laughing.

"Come on Sirius is in a line to buy our books" Harry said to Jane and the four kids started walking toward Flourish and Blotts.

"Why are there so many people?" Jane asked.

"Oh Gilderoy Lockhart is here signing books." Hermione said. "Come I want my books signed". The other three followed her rolling their eyes. Ron went to his family while Harry and Jane went to Sirius's side who was almost in the front of the line.

"How long have you been here?" Jane asked a little amused.

"Like an hour or so" Sirius said.

"That explains why you didn't go to the ice cream shop" Jane said still amused.

"Yeah I guess it does. Now shut up Jane, we are up" Sirius said smiling. Jane pouted but didn't say anything. As they were walking to the cashier Lockhart saw Harry and apparently he couldn't resist bringing attention to himself.

"Oh my, is that Harry Potter" Lockhart said signaling Harry to stand beside him. When Harry didn't move one of the photographers grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him. Jane and Sirius went protective mode as soon as the photographer touched Harry.

"What are you doing?" Sirius said glaring at the photographer and Lockhart while Jane grabbed Harry's arm pulling him back.

"Oh I get it a jealous sister, no matter two Potters is better than one" Lockhart said.

"None of them are going to be up there with you so back off" Sirius said and a lot of people looked his way and took a step away from him when they noticed who it was. Lockhart seemed to think as most people in the store and immediately backed off.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you carry on with your shopping" Lockhart said and started signing books again.

"Man he is a pain in the arse" Jane said still clutching Harry's arm.

"Jane language, I don't want people thinking I taught you to talk like that" Sirius said.

"But you did taught me" Jane said smiling.

"Yeah but I don't want people to know" Sirius mumbled and the two Potters bursted into laughing.

"Well well well, if it isn't Sirius Black" A cold voice said behind them. Sirius and the Potter twins sobered up fast and turned around coming face to face with Malfoy Sr. He had long blond hair and his son looked a lot like him. The only thing that didn't go with his fair face was the black eye he had received from Mr. Weasley just minutes ago.

"What? Came here for the matching eye?" Sirius taunted.

"You better be careful who you threaten Mr. Black unless you want to go back to Azkaban" Lucius Malfoy said. Jane then clutched Sirius arm very tightly so now she was between Harry and Sirius and she was holding both of them back.

"Huh, you must be the Potter girl. Yes, Draco has said much about you"

"Did he tell you how I broke his nose too?" Jane said challenging him. Malfoy Sr. glared at Jane but instead of answering he just turned around and left.

"You shouldn't have said that Jane" Sirius told her.

"Look who is talking? I was trying to get the attention away from you Sirius. You can't go back to Azkaban." Jane said storming off the store and standing between Fred and George who each put an arm on her shoulder.

"How long do you think she'll be mad?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Not long, Jane is not one to stay mad" Harry said walking to the Weasleys. Sirius stayed behind not wanting to bother Molly. After an hour the Potter and Sirius went back to Grimmauld Place to pack so they could leave early the next day. Once in the house the three went to each of their room. Jane started packing right away wanting to get it over with. After packing she threw herself on her bed and started reading her new school books. She was reading the last of the books when there were two popping sounds beside her. Jane looked up startled finding a very angry looking Kreacher and a scare looking house elf.

"Kreacher is sorry to bother you miss but this elf was trying to contact you" Kreacher said.

"Miss Potter my name is Dobby. Dobby is sorry to intrude but Mr. Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts and neither should you." The other house elf said.

"Look I don't care who you are but Harry and I have to go to Hogwarts" Jane whispered to Dobby.

"You can't it is too dangerous" Dobby said.

"Did you warn the other students?" Jane asked annoyed and Dobby shaked his head.

"Well then we have nothing to talk about. Please get out of my room and Kreacher next time please go to Sirius, you scared me half to death."

"Yes Miss Potter" Kreacher said bowing and popping out leaving Jane and Dobby alone.

"You must listen to Dobby" Dobby said.

"I'm sorry but it wouldn't be right." Jane said smiling sadly at Dobby. Dobby didn't say anything he just popped out. Jane sighed and rested herself back on the bed and started reading again. When she was halfway through the book Kreacher popped in her room again.

"What happened Kreacher?" Jane asked without looking up.

"Master asked Kreacher to tell you dinner is ready"

"Okay then, I'll be right down" Jane said and Kreacher popped out. Jane sight and got out of bed. When she entered the kitchen Sirius and Harry looked up.

"Finally she gets out of her room" Harry said smiling. Jane pouted but smiled too.

"What were you doing up there? I finished packing hours ago" Harry continued.

"Well, I was actually reading" Jane mumbled.

"What were you reading? I haven't buy you a new muggle book" Sirius said. Jane blushed and looked down without answering. Both Harry and Sirius laughed knowing perfectly well what she was reading.

"Anyhoo, I thought dinner was ready" Jane said trying to change the subject.

"Right, I lied we are going to the Weasley's. Arthur floo called and invited us." Sirius said smiling.

"So why couldn't you say that in the first place?" Jane said.

"I don't know. But, come on we have to go."

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked.

"Via floo" Sirius said as if it was obvious.

"Right" The twins said at the same time sacastically.

"Come on it's easy" Sirius said leading them to the fireplace. "Jane you can go first"

"Okay" Jane said hesitantly.

"Don't worry and try not to get out early you could get lost"

"Right and now I won't worry of getting lost" Jane said sarcastically entering the fireplace.

"Relax. Now grab a little of the floo powder and clearly say The Burrow" Sirius said offering the floo powder. Jane grabbed a little of the powder and said "The Burrow". She then felt a tug and she was moving from fireplace to fireplace. While she was moving she sneezed stumbling a little and getting out before she should falling flat on her stomach to the floor.

"Shite," Jane swore.

"Well if you wanted to see me you only had to call" A voice said from above her. Jane blushed madly. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Cedric what was the noise?" Mrs. Diggory asked entering the sitting room. "Oh dear, are you alright? Cedric help her up". Cedric helped Jane to her feet and guided her to a chair.

"Where were you trying to go?" Mrs. Diggory asked softly

"The Burrow" Jane said trying to control her blushing and color changing hair.

"Oh that is really close. Cedric you can take her and I'll floo call Molly telling her you are on your way" Mrs. Diggory said.

"Okay, come on Jane" Cedric answered standing up and leading the way. Jane followed stumbling a little so Cedric took her hand to keep her steady. Jane became redder and her hair changed to a chestnut colour matching Cedric's own hair colour.

"Nice hair" Cedric said when they were outside his house. Jane didn't answer she just looked down still trying to control her blushing and changing her hair back to black except her bangs that were red. They walked in silence holding hands. When they got closer to the Burrow Jane tried to take her hands but Cedric tighten his grip.

"Jane! Oh thank Merlin you are alright" Sirius said not looking at Cedric and hugging her tightly. This time Cedric let go of Jane's hand and Jane hugged Sirius back.

"I'm ok Sirius calm down" Jane said trying reassure him.

"Oh please don't ever do this again"

"I didn't do it on purpose" Jana said.

They let go of each and Sirius looked at Cedric coldly.

"And you are?" Sirius said and Cedric squirmed under his gaze.

"Sirius be nice. This is Cedric Diggory, Cedric this is Sirius Black" Jane said glaring at Sirius a little.

"Nice to meet you, sir" Cedric said extending his hand at Sirius. Sirius took his hand but still glared at Cedric. Jane sighed and tugged Cedric arm meaning they should go inside. Sirius got that and turned to the house followed by the two teens.

"Oh thank Merlin you are alright" Mrs. Weasley said giving Jane with a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah shorty!" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Next time you should give her a map" Cedric said earning a glare from Jane and a curious look from the Weasley twins.

"Haha, you are all really funny" Jane said blushing madly and glaring at the twins, who were still staring at Cedric.

"Well thank God you didn't go really far. Oh thank you dear Cedric for bringing her safe and sound" Molly Weasley said kindly.

"No problem Mrs. Weasley" Cedric said flashing a bright smile that left Jane staring at him so she didn't notice how Harry, Sirius, and the Weasley twins glared at Cedric. However, Cedric did notice and looked down.

"Are you staying for dinner dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked sensing the tension in the room.

"Oh no Mrs. Weasley, I have to get back home now that Jane is back safe and sound"

"Well alright dear, be careful out there" Mrs. Weasley turning to mother mode.

"I will ma'am" Cedric said. he nodded at everyone in the room and left.

After Cedric was gone everyone turned to Jane.

"So how did you end up in that idiot's house?" Fred asked.

"Fred he is not an idiot. He is a charming young man and you could learn a few things from him." Mrs. Weasley said ending that conversation. Everybody sat down on the table and started a delightful dinner. Everybody was having fun and making jokes. However, Jane seemed dased and the people on the table noticed.

"Jane, honey are you feeling alright?" Molly asked motherly. All the conversations stopped and everyone turned to Jane who just nodded still not noticing the concerned looks she was receiving.

"Jane?" Sirius said from across her. The Weasley twin who were beside her nudged her side and she jumped looking around.

"Sorry did you say something?" She said looking around.

"Well we were wondering if you were feeling alright?" Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Oh yes I'm fine, just a little tired" Jane said sounding nonchalant but there was something in her tone that was out of place.

"Oh it is very late I think we should leave" Sirius said.

"Don't be silly Sirius, is only seven. Actually I was wondering if I could speak to you Mrs. Weasley" Jane said still something off with her tone.

"Sure dear, come to the sitting room for more privacy" Mrs. Weasley said without skipping a beat but wondering what did she want that she couldn't talk to Sirius about. Jane nodded and stood up walking to the sitting room letting everyone speechless. Mrs. Weasley followed her getting now a feeling about what Jane Potter wanted to talk about. Once they were in the sitting room Molly put a silencing charm in the door to prevent eavesdroppers.

"Jane what is bothering you?" Molly said kindly hoping it would make her talk.

"Um well you know I live with two men well my brother and Sirius... I don't know if Harry counts as man" Jane said rambling and Molly smiled.

"Dear what are you trying to say" Molly said softly.

"Well I know what is happening to me because I read, but is so confusing and I don't feel comfortable telling Sirius" Jane said looking down at her hands.

"Oh dear, it is extremely normal to be confused. And yes it is normal for a twelve year old girl to pass through this I mean it is part of puberty" Molly said calmly making Jane blush. Molly sat down on the couch beside Jane and put an arm around her shoulder squeezing them lightly. "Don't worry I'll teach you the spells you need to do for a good hygiene and to minimize pain" Molly said smiling. Jane looked up and smiled her hair changing to match Molly's hair colour. Molly felt something stir inside her. She had read once that metamorphmagus changed instinctively to look like another person to show how they admire and even love the other person. Jane's face fell and she frowned as if she just remembered something.

"Mrs. Weasley I'm not supposed to do magic outside school so what do I do when I'm not in school?" Jane said.

"Oh dear there are always exceptions to rules and well the Ministry understands that we women need to do this spells so you won't be reprimanded if you use them" Mrs. Weasley explained. The next half hour or so Molly taught Jane the charms and how to do them.

After their talk when Jane and Molly joined the others everybody noticed Jane seemed to be better and less dazed. The evening didn't last much longer and soon the Potter twins and Sirius were back at Grimmauld Place, sleeping peacefully and dreamlessly.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sirius woke Jane and Harry up at 10:00am looking frantically.

"Jane wake up, it's late. Come on" Sirius said. Jane opened her eyes confused.

"Come on Jane snap out of it we're late!" Sirius said getting out of the room, slamming the door, and going to Harry's room to wake him. Jane sighed, sat up, and looked around.

"HARRY, JANE HURRY UP!" Sirius yelled from the kitchen. Jane sighed again and got up. She got dressed in black skirt that went to her knees, a white blouse, and black ankle boots. She put her hair on a ponytail. Sirius yelled at them again so she grabbed her trunk that had anything she needed and went downstairs. There she found Sirius pacing back and forth. She stared at him, Why is he so nervous? she thought. She couldn't ponder on that any longer because in that moment Sirius looked at her and ushered her inside the kitchen to wait for Harry who came into the kitchen a minute later.

"Okay you are going to eat on the train" Sirius said. "Now grab an arm each, we are going to apparate to the station" Harry and Jane took hold of Sirius hand and felt an uncomfortable tug in their navel and the next thing they saw was the red Hogwart Express. Jane stumbled a little and had to hold on tightly to Sirius arm to steady herself.

"I know is uncomfortable but one gets used to it" Sirius said sounding a lot calmer.

"Sirius, are you okay?" Jane asked suddenly. Harry and Sirius looked at her curiously.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sirius said.

"Um, no reason" she answered making her way to the train. She found Ginny in a compartment alone and she entered.

"Mind if I sit here?" Jane asked the little red head.

"Sure I don't mind, is Harry joining us?" Ginny asked her voice full of hope.

"I'm not sure" Jane said slowly. "I'll be right back, I have to say goodbye to Sirius" Jane got out of the compartment and made her way to Sirius. She found him talking to someone and as she got closer she noticed that someone was Cedric's mother.

"Oh there is the lovely girl who landed on my house yesterday" Mrs. Diggory said smiling at Jane. Jane smiled but looked down blushing.

"Oh Jane, and here I thought you weren't going to say goodbye" Sirius said amused.

"Hello, Mrs. Diggory" Jane said ignoring Sirius's comment. Sirius smiled and said "Say, where is the young man who escorted Jane yesterday"

"Oh, Cedric is probably with his friends or his girlfriend" Mrs. Diggory said.

"Oh girlfriend?" Sirius said keeping an eye on Jane who had gone pale all of the sudden.

"Oh yes, he started dating Cho in the beginning of summer" Mrs. Diggory said. "I thought Jane knew since they seem to be good friends"

"Oh no, we are not that close" Jane said coldly and both adults raised their eyebrows at her. "Well, goodbye Sirius I have to go" she added, her voice trembling a little. Mrs. Diggory didn't notice but Sirius did.

"Alright, Jane don't forget to write" Sirius said.

"Sure, bye Mrs. Diggory" Jane said waving and making her way to the train. By the time she entered the compartment she had a few tears in her eyes and she was grateful only Ginny was inside. She sat down across Ginny and stared out of the window.

"Jane, you okay?" Ginny said concerned.

"No" Jane said but she kept staring out the window. Ginny didn't say anything else, but then again she didn't have to since at that moment Hermione entered the compartment.

"There you are" She said sitting down beside Jane. "Ron and Harry sent me to tell you where our compartment was"

"I'm fine, don't want to leave Ginny alone" Jane said quietly.

"Jane are you okay?" Hermione said looking at Ginny who shrugged, but her face had a concerned look.

"No" Jane answered again but didn't take her eyes off the window.

"Oh, shall I look for Harry?" Hermione said concerned.

"Don't tell him anything, please Hermione" Jane said this time looking pleadingly at Hermione.

"Oh Jane, what is wrong?" Hermione said hugging Jane. Jane cried harder and remembered the last Halloween when their rolls had been reversed. They stayed like that a long time and even Ginny joined their embrace. After a while Jane calmed down and they broke the embrace and the three sat down on the same seat with Ginny in the middle and Jane beside the window leaving Hermione close to the compartment door. The train had already left the station and was making its way to Hogwarts rocking slightly. None of them talked but they didn't need to. They were comfortable in silence not wanting to push Jane, giving her space. The food cart passed but, even though she hadn't had breakfast, Jane didn't buy anything. Ten minutes after that the compartment door opened and the girls looked at who was there. Jane's heart fell when she saw Cedric holding hands with Cho.

"Um, hi my name is Cho and this is Cedric. We were wondering if we could sit here our compartment is kind of crowded thanks to the Weasley twins" Cho said irritably. Jane and Ginny glared at her, while Hermione looked curiously at Cedric and then at Jane wondering why hadn't they correct Cho saying they already know each other.

"So, can we?" Cho aid looking impatiently.

"Can you?" Jane snapped standing up and leaving. Everybody stayed quiet for a moment.

"That is not what I meant. Merlin, she is as thick as the Slytherins" Cho said. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and stood up.

"We'll go with her you can stay here" Hermione said. However before they could move the Weasley twins came inside the compartment and Jane wasn't far behind.

"Go, your compartment is empty now" Jane said sitting back down without looking at them. The twins sat down across from her and smirked at Cedric mouthing "Told you" at him. Cho seemed irritated but instead of leaving she made Cedric sit beside the twins and she sat on his lap. Hermione made an "ah" noise and sat down beside Jane. Ginny stayed standing assessing the situation quietly.

"So Gin are you going to be standing up the whole way" Fred started.

"I wouldn't recommend it" George added.

"But..." Both of them started only to be interrupted by Cho.

"Would you shut it" She snapped.

"Nobody is holding you here leave if they bother you" Jane snapped at Cho. Cho stayed speechless and snuggled closer to Cedric who looked uncomfortable. Jane narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. The twins smiled at her but didn't talk either.

"Should I leave?" Ginny asked.

"Don't be ridiculous sit beside Hermione" Jane said. Ginny hesitated looking at everybody in the compartment.

"Come on Gin, don't go" Jane said and Ginny sat down beside Hermione. Jane smiled and everybody noticed her hair change from black to red to brown to a chestnut color and back to black with red bangs. Everybody looked at her but none of them commented except Cho.

"That is so creepy" She whispered earning glares from everybody (even Cedric).

"What, saw your face on the mirror" Jane said. The Weasleys and Hermione snickered and Cedric frown but the amusement on his face was very clear. Cho blushed and said "No, it is creepy how false you are. If it wasn't for your ability you would be very ugly, right?" Jane looked at her with an apparent calm face but her eyes were turning darker by the second while her hair started turning blood-red. That drove Cho over the edge, she stood up and left.

"Jane what the bloody hell was that?" Cedric said. "She didn't deserve that"

"Oh, now you know me?" Jane said glaring at him. The others in the compartment grew really quiet as if someone had put a silencing charm on them.

"What is wrong with you Jane?" Cedric said standing up.

"Well I don't really know" Jane mumbled changing the mood. Her shoulders sagged, her eyes turned back to green, and her hair turned black completely. She leaned against the window and looked down. Cedric looked at her as if he wanted to comfort her but instead he left the compartment. The Weasley twins looked at each other and then at Jane. They both reached for Jane pulling her slightly. She looked at them and stood up sitting between her best friends who, both, put an arm around her shoulder. The rest of the trip happened without any situations and soon they were getting off of the train.

"Oh, I forgot how magnificent the castle looks" Hermione said.

"I know" Jane said from between Fred and George.

"Come on we ride on the carriages now" Hermione said excitedly. Jane looked up at the twins and smiled, they smiled back at her and started walking.

"Hey Hermione, where are Harry and Ron?" Jane asked suddenly.

"No idea, they are probably on the carriages" Hermione answered.

"Probably" Jane said. The four of them got in a carriage and made their way to the castle. They got to the castle and sat down on the Gryffindor table. Jane started to look around for her brother wondering where he and Ron could be.

"Jane relax he'll come" Hermione said. The students kept coming in but none of them were Harry or Ron. They even saw Malfoy and his bodyguards enter looking terrible. Malfoy had a black eye, Crabbe had a broken nose, and Goyle had a broken and swollen lip. Jane relaxed knowing that was Harry and Ron's work and they probably had been caught. When all the students were seated McGonagall entered followed by the first year students. She put the stool and the hat on top of it in front of the teacher table and turned to the scared new students.

"Fred, George out of curiosity did you talk to the new students at all?" Jane whispered smiling.

"You hurt us Jane" the twins said at the same time smirking.

The sorting was long but when they got to Ginny and she was sorted in Gryffindor all the Weasleys (except Ron who wasn't there), Jane, and Hermione cheered louder than anyone in the Great Hall. The sorting ended and Dumbledore stood up.

"There are times for long speeches but this is not it, so tuck in" the headmaster said and the tables filled with food. Jane started filling her plate with food and was eating really fast, after all she hadn't eaten at all that day.

"Jane slow down you look like Ron" Hermione said and Ginny, Fred, and George laughed.

"M ungr" Jane said with her mouth fool. Hermione looked at her with a disgusted look making Jane laugh and choke and then laugh again. The feast was very satisfying to everybody and after they had eaten dessert the headmaster stood up again. He presented the new DADA teacher: Gilderoy Lockhart and told and reminded the school rules to the students. After the speech everybody started going to their respective common room. While they were walking Hermione stopped to ask the password to Percy but Jane kept walking distracted and tired. She walked taking a shortcut through a corridor that was usually empty. She kept walking distracted until she smacked into two people who were obviously snogging each other senseless.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking" Jane said blushing madly.

"Oh you again" Said an annoying female voice.

"Oh, Cedric... Um Cho sorry" Jane said again and ran away. Cedric watch her go and imagined himself following her, stopping her and kissing those beautiful soft lips.

"Cedric, do you know her?" Cho asked him snapping him out of his fantasy.

"Uh yeah so do you" He said slowly.

"Don't talk to me like that" Cho said turning away from him, leaving him confused.

Jane ran until she was in front of the Fat Lady. There she just watched the portrait.

"Are you telling me the password" the Fat Lady said.

"Wish I could" Jane said sitting down on the floor waiting for someone to come. Nobody came and she knew curfew had passed, so no one was coming and she probably would sleep there.

"What are you doing out?" someone asked her. She looked up and saw Percy.

"Um I don't know the password" She said quietly.

"Oh, well come on I'll let you in" Percy said. Jane got up from the floor while he said the password. They both went in and Jane thank him before going to her dorm falling to her bed without changing and instantly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is a pretty short chapter, but still let me know what you think.**

**Oh and one more thing I obviously don't own Harry Potter (but stil,l I love it) **

**And Review please :)**

* * *

The next morning Jane didn't wake up early like she used to. Hermione even had to throw water on her.

"What the..." Jane gasped after being thrown water.

"Sorry it's just that you didn't wake up and I didn't know what else to do" Hermione answered looking really sorry.

"It's okay I was just surprised" Jane said getting up and going to the showers. Jane showered quickly and went downstairs where she found Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting on one of the couches.

"And here I thought McGonagall had expelled you" Jane said.

"Well she did thought about it" Harry said smiling. "Fortunately she was satisfied with detention"

"Yeah, that and she doesn't like Malfoy at all and she liked even less Crabbe and Goyle" Ron said and they all laughed except Hermione.

"I really doubt Professor McGonagall is that imparcial" Hermione said frowning.

"Please Hermione I was joking" Ron said a little annoyed.

"Oh" Hermione said looking down.

"Well that doesn't matter now. Let's go eat" Jane said pulling Harry's arm. The four students went to the Great Hall where they received their turntables.

"Look we have doble potion today" Jane said a little excited.

"You say that as if it was a good thing" Ron said looking at Jane.

"It is a good thing for me" Jane said as Fred and George sat beside her.

"We know we make your day better" Fred said and George nodded.

"Sure, but that is not what I was saying" Jane said smiling at them. They all ate and the four second year students made their way to the dungeons. There they found the Slytherins waiting for Snape to open the doors.

"Look who comes here" Malfoy said sneering at the four Gryffindors.

"What is it Malfoy? You want another black eye?" Jane said smirking at him.

"As if you could touch me Potter" Malfoy said and Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles. Jane eyed them carefully but the smirk was still on her face. Nobody could answer because at that moment the dungeon door opened.

"Come in" Snape said. All the students entered and sat down in pairs.

"Today we are going to start with a very complicated potion, so you better be ready and not mess up" Snape said his eyes lingering on Neville.

Potion passed very slowly to most of the Gryffindors. Harry and Ron were struggling with the potion and Hermione, who was paired with Neville, was practically doing everything and making him do some things when Snape was watching them. Jane might have been happy making the potion if it hadn't been for Malfoy. Apparently Snape wanted Malfoy to do good in the class and decided to pair him with Jane for the rest of the year.

"Potter that is not like that!" Malfoy yelled at Jane.

"Malfoy read the book please" Jane said calmly ignoring him.

"I did, and you are doing it wrong" Malfoy yelled again catching Snape's attention.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Snape said sneering at Jane.

"Ask Malfoy, he is the one with the problem," Jane said. "Oh by the way I finished the potion perfectly." She added bottling the potion and giving it to Snape. Malfoy glared at her and said "She didn't do anything I did it all"

"What?!" Jane said.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy I did see her working" Snape said calmly. "You two can leave now that you are finished"

"But there is still another hour" Jane said confused.

"So?" Snape said. Jane and Malfoy didn't answer, they just gathered their things and left.

"So what are you going to do?" Malfoy said with a weird tone in his voice.

"Nothing with you" Jane said making her way outside the castle toward Hagrid's Hut.

"Don't tell me you are going to that idiot's hut" Malfoy said and Jane ignored him. "Come on Jane, we could have so much fun together"

"You are disgusting, Malfoy" Jane said turning to glare at him. She hadn't notice how close he was to her and he grabbed her waist.

"Let me go Malfoy"

"Why? This feels so good" Malfoy said putting his face closer to hers. She pushed against him and yelled "HAGRID HELP!" they were close enough to the hut for Hagrid to hear and he did. Hagrid opened the door to check what was going on and he saw Draco Malfoy holding Jane and Jane pushing against him.

"Hey you let her go!" Hagrid said going to where they were followed by Fang, Sirius, and a pink haired woman. Jane and Malfoy did not expect the last two persons and he let go while she pushed harder. Malfoy ended up on the floor struggling to get up and running away. Jane smiled at the scene and then turned just in time for Sirius to hug her.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?" Jane said after embracing him.

"Well you didn't seem to be feeling well yesterday and I wanted to make sure you were alright" Sirius said.

"Oh yes I'm fine" Jane said.

"Well that is not exactly all, you know. Why don't we talk in Hagrid's place?" Sirius answered.

"Sure" Jane said looking at the woman curiously.

"Wotcher Jane, I'm Tonks" The woman said.

"Come on Nymphadora, we'll talk inside" Sirius said earning a glare from Tonks (a very scary glare).

"Call me that again" Tonks challenged.

"Sorry" Sirius mumbled going faster to Hagrid's hut.

"Hey Jane" Hagrid said.

"Hey Hagrid, thanks for the help back there" Jane said entering his house.

"Okay, first thing first" Sirius said. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Well I had potion and whoever finished doing the potion could leave. I finished so I left" Jane explained.

"And the Malfoy boy?"

"Unfortunately he is my partner in potion" Jane said.

"Okay, we'll talk about that later" Sirius said. "Now the other reason to why am here is for you to meet this beautiful woman here" Sirius added signaling Tonks.

"Oh please you only call me beautiful so I don't hex you Sirius" Tonks said.

"It is very nice to meet you, but I don't understand" Jane said.

"Jane Tonks here is my cousin and she is a metamorphmagus" Sirius explained. Jane turned to Tonks surprised.

"Really you are?!" Jane said excitedly and Tonks laughed.

"Yes I am and I can see you are a very powerful one" Tonks said.

"Really?" Jane said amazed

"Are you surprised?" Tonks asked amused. "Well come on I can teach you a lot of things"

"Tonks be careful" Sirius said suddenly very serious (no pun intended).

"I know what you are worried about Sirius but I really think you are being ridiculous" Tonks said.

"What is wrong?" Jane asked.

"Nothing is wrong Jane" Tonks said. "Come on we don't have all day" Jane and Tonks got out of the hut and went to take a walk by the lake.

"Oh I remember my Hogwarts years as if they were yesterday" Tonks said.  
"It really couldn't have been so long ago, I mean you are so young" Jane said and Tonks laughed.

"That is correct I graduated the year before you started Hogwarts, Jane" Tonks said smiling.

"What house were you in?"

"Well Hufflepuff of course"

"Was I supposed to know that?" Jane said and Tonks laughed.

"Feisty little one are you? Just like your mother"

"So they tell me" Jane smiled. "What is the real reason Sirius wanted me to meet you?" Jane added suddenly.

"You got that didn't you?"

"Yeah"

"Well, Sirius is worried that the ministry will find a way to take him back to Azkaban and you wouldn't have anyone to take care of you but the Dursleys" Tonks explained. "And I'm going to be living in Grimmauld Place so you have to get used to me" Tonks added and stumbled a little.

"Well I guess those are good reasons"Jane said in a small voice.

"Jane he is being paranoid, everything will be alright" Tonks said.

"Okay, but now I have to go to class, see you Pink" Jane said running back to the castle.

"Pink?" Tonks asked herself and then shrugged making her way back to Hagrid's hut


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this Chapters are not very long but it is the only way I can update fast. I'm trying to write more often but eleventh grade is a b*** so bare with me please.**

**And reviews are very much apreciated :)**

* * *

Jane got to the castle just in time for her next class, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Unfortunately the Gryffindors took that class with the Slytherins too so none of them were very happy.

"Jane you were almost late" Hermione said disapprovingly.

"But I wasn't" Jane answered as Gilderoy Lockhart opened the classroom door.

"Well come on in students to the classroom where you will learn everything you need to know to survive" The DADA teacher said. The students entered and sat down Slytherins on one side Gryffindors on the other.

"Oh this is just like Christmas, red and green. I like this look already" Lockhart said and the students groaned. tHat had to be the worst joke ever.

"Well to start the class we are going to have a pop quiz to know who read in the summer" Lockhart continued.

"Shoot it probably is going to be about him, that is the only thing his books are about" Jane whispered to Harry who snickered.

"Miss Potter anything to add?" The professor asked.

"Only that this is going to be the best class ever" Jane said sweetly and Harry and Ron choked trying to hold their laughter and they weren't the only ones, even the Slytherins were trying not to laugh.

"Well thank you Miss Potter, I think we are going to be great friends" Lockhart said not catching her sarcasm. Jane smiled mischievously and said "Indeed we will"

The class passed quickly with only Hermione getting the quiz right and talking, the next hour, about Lockhart. After that class they had lunch and Harry, Jane, Ron, and Hermione went to the Great Hall to eat.

"Jane did you smart mouth the new professor?" George said sitting beside her.

"What makes you say that?" Jane said.

" Rumors" Fred said sitting on her other side.

"Well I'm innocent" Jane said smiling sweetly but her eyes were twinkling.

"What did you do?" Both Weasley twins said at the same time.

"Well I may have put some colour changing potion in his shampoo, but you have to wait until tomorrow" Jane said smirking.

"Wicked" the Weasley twins said.

"Jane, tell me you didn't" Hermione said. "Jane you are going to get in trouble"

"What you gonna tell on her?" Fred said scowling.

"No, but..."

"Then I don't see how would anyone know it was her" George interrupted her.

"Please don't fight, you don't even know if I did it anyway" Jane said.

"Did you?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley twins said at the same time. Jane just shrugged and left the table to get a head start to Transfiguration. That class passed without a problem and when it finished no second year was relieved since they had so many schoolwork. Jane however didn't seem to mind she just went to the common room left her things there and went back outside.

Jane walked to the place where she and Cedric sat together a lot of times the year before. She sat down with her back resting on a tree and watching the lake. She sat there remembering how confused yet comfortable she felt sitting there shoulder to shoulder with Cedric. She still didn't know what it meant but she did knew it was what made her react so bad when she saw Cedric and Cho holding hands on the train.

"Hey" Someone said making her jump. "Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure Cedric we can talk" Jane said moving a little bit to the side as if giving him space to sit.

"So, what do you want to talk about" Jane said not looking at him.

"For starters, Cho"

"I think you should talk to her, about her not me" Jane said still not looking at him.

"Jane, what do you have against her?"

"Nothing" Jane said looking down at her hands.

"Jane you and I know that is not true" Cedric said turning to face her.

"What do you want Cedric? What do you want me to say?" Jane whispered, tears escaping her eyes.

"Jane, look at me" He said, and when she didn't he cupped her face and force her to look at him. "Jane why don't you like her?"

"I don't know" Jane whispered

"What do you mean 'You don't know' Jane?"

"That I don't know okay, I'm confused, I've never felt this way before" Jane said a little louder.

"Felt what before?" Cedric said dropping his hand.

"I'm not sure but I think I..."

"Cedric? Oh there you are" Someone interrupted.

"Shite" Cedric muttered and Jane raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing here? With _her_?" Cho said coming closer.

"Nothing, just sitting here" Cedric said calmly.

"Oh, okay, and you Jane?"

"The same" Jane said with a sweet smile.

"Well go. I need some time alone with _my_ boyfriend" Cho said.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I was here first so you can look for another place to snog" Jane said and Cedric choked.

"Well come on Cedric" Cho said.

"I don't know I'm very comfortable here" He said leaning back against the tree. Both Cho and Jane looked at him but Jane was amused while Cho was annoyed. Cho didn't say anything she just left Cedric there with a grin on his face.

"Are you trying to get her to break up with you?" Jane asked.

"No, but she has been too clingy"

"Prat" Jane said also leaning against the tree. None of them said anything the rest of the evening until it was time for dinner.

"Guess we should go to dinner" Cedric said.

"Yeah, my friends are probably worried" Jane said getting up. They walked to the Great Hall and there they separated.

"I thought he had a girlfriend" Harry said as soon as Jane sat down on the table.  
"He does" Jane said putting food on her plate and starting to eat.

"Then what the hell were you doing with him?" Harry asked.

"Nothing" Jane said calmly.

"Really Jane? Are you sure?"

"What are you saying Harry?" Jane said looking at him coldly.

"Well that it doesn't look good that you are sending so many hours alone with a boy who has a girlfriend" Harry said and the Gryffindors that were closed by became quiet.

"Be more specific Harry what are you implying?"

"That people are telling you are a whore" Harry said bluntly and Hermione and others hearing the conversation gasped. Jane nodded slowly.

"What do you think Harry?" Jane said with a blank face.

"Frankly I'm starting to believe it" Harry said and Jane's blank face didn't change.

"Okay, then we have nothing to talk about anymore" Jane said standing up and leaving the Great Hall. She didn't notice a red-headed girl following her. jane walked through the hallways without a destination in mind, but her feet seemed to take her back to the common room. Jane entered the common room and sat on one of the couches. She had an unreadable face and all she felt inside herself was a numbness. She really didn't notice when someone sat down beside her.

"Jane" Ginny said quietly. Jane jumped and a little squeal escaped her lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Ginny said.

"Um it's okay. So what's up?" Jane asked still feeling numb.

"Um... you see, when I came back from the Diagon Alley trip with my parents I found this diary" Ginny started and showed her the diary. "It is a magical diary that once belonged to Tom Riddle, and well when you write Tom writes back at you and I found it very helpful but I think it would be better if you have it. You seem to need it more than I do." Ginny finished and gave Jane the black, leather cover book.

"Oh, thanks Ginny I appreciate the gesture" Jane said hugging Ginny and finally shedding tears. Jane took the diary and after saying good night she went upstairs.

Jane changed to shorts and a t-shirt and laid down on her bed. She closed the curtains around her. She muttered "Lumos" and her wand turned a light on. She took the diary opened it on the first page and started writing.

_Dear Tom,_

_My name is Elizabeth Potter, and I came in possession of this book because a dear friend of mine said I needed more than she did._

_**Well Hello dear Jane, I see you know Ginny Weasley. She is a dear friend of mine too and if she says you need me I can only imagine how much you are suffering.**_

Jane watched fascinated how the words she wrote were replaced by another writing and how kindly Tom answered.

_Yeah I'm kind of suffering a little since I was born and instead of getting better the bad things seem to just pile up as time passes. Even when I'm happy the pain is always there. But what made Ginny give me your diary is a very recent problem that even I don't understand._

_**Then Jane I'm here to listen to whatever you have to tell me. I'm here to be your friend.**_

Jane and Tom talk for a long time. She pouring her heart out on those pages and him listening and giving her advice and kind words for everything she said. That was the start of the most dangerous friendship Jane would ever know.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Jane was feeling a lot better. After taking a shower she went down to the common room. There she found Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting on a couch. Jane ignored them and went downstairs to the Great Hall. While she was walking she felt someone walking beside her. She knew who it was, after all she had lived her whole life with him.

"What do you want Harry?" Jane said.

"I wanted to apologize"

"Well, apology accepted, but if you think I'm going to hang out with you now you are very wrong" Jane said waking a little faster.

"Jane I had no right to judge you and I really don't believe any of it"

"Well the damage you did is already done and it won't be fixed so easily" Jane said and left Harry standing there watching her go. That day Jane passed it with Neville Longbottom, who was one of the few people who didn't look at her as if she was vermin. In recesses Jane sat with him on one of the benches outside and helped him with his potion homework (and boy did he need help). While trying not to strangle Neville after explaining how to do the potion for, like, a millionth time, she noticed Harry being harassed by Lockhart and since old habits die hard she went to help him.

"Neville, I'll be right back" Jane said standing up and walking toward Harry.

"Everything alright" Jane said coming beside Harry. He seemed surprised to find her there helping him.

"Oh, here she is, the other Potter. Coming to steal a little fame from your brother?" Lockhart said smiling. Jane glared at him while Harry cringed.

"No, I came here so you would stop harassing my brother" Jane said boldly.

"Well, I can assure you he is safe with me" Lockhart said.

"That is not what I said" Jane muttered and pulled Harry away from Lockhart.

"Thanks Jane" Harry said once they were away.

"Don't mention it" Jane said letting go of his arm and going back to Neville.

The week passed quickly, with Jane avoiding Harry. Harry avoiding Lockhart and Lockhart bothering anyone he could and boring them with "facts" about his life. Soon saturday came and the Gryffindor Quidditch try outs came. Jane woke up early that morning and after being reassured by Tom that she would do great on the try outs, she went down to eat. That day she sat down alone at the Gryffindor table and tried to eat since she was so nervous.

"Alright, there?" A voice said behind her. She turned and was surprised by professor Snape.

"Um... em... yeah" Jane said nervously.

"Well, I should wish you good luck, I guess" Snape said before turning and leaving Jane stupefied.

"What was that about?" the Weasley twins said sitting down at each of her sides.

"No idea... scared me to death" Jane said making the twins smile.

"So, ready for today?" Fred asked.

"As ready as I can be" Jane said.

"Please, you'll do great" George said while filling his plate with food. They ate quickly and soon Oliver Wood said that anyone that was going to try out had to go at that moment to the Quidditch pitch.

While walking Jane started trembling and the Weasley twins took her hands, holding them tightly. They got to the pitch and it was full of people that were trying out.

"Well welcome everybody and thank you for coming" Oliver started. "So we are going to do try outs for all the positions, no offence to my old team members. Ok we'll start with the Chasers since they seem to be the most abundant. All the ones trying out for chaser come here" Jane looked at the twins and they smiled at her. She started walking toward the other trying out for chasers.

"Okay, grab a broom and start doing some laps" Oliver told the trying out chasers. Jane mounted her broom and flew. She was actually one of the best flying since most of the people trying out had no experience. After ten laps Jane looked at Oliver and he seemed to be freaking out.

"Okay, guys come down" Oliver said. "We are going to play, since I think it would be better to see how you do" Oliver divided the people into three teams and the original team would play against whatever team won. After playing, Jane's team won and they played against the original team but were no match against it even with an excellent performance from Jane.

"Alright, I'll put the list this night after dinner. You all did great" Oliver said dismissing everybody. On the way back to the Great Hall Jane noticed that a lot of people were glaring at her. She ignored them but she still felt a little uneasy.

"So Jane" Fred said beside her.

"So, what?" Jane answered.

"That was an extremely wicked" George said making Jane blush.

"If you say so"

"We say so" Fred and George said at the same time and Jane smiled.

That day passed quickly for Jane who stayed in her bed writing to Tom. By dinner time she decided to go back downstairs where all the Gryffindors were watching the list of who made the team. While she was waiting to see the list she heard some Sixth year girls talking about her.

"Of course the Potter girl got the position" One of them said.

"She is probably sleeping with Wood" The other girl said.

"Excuse me, but that is my sister you're talking about" Harry said glaring at the girls.

"Besides if you are going to talk about someone make sure she is not hearing" Wood said glaring at the girls and signaling Jane. Jane looked down and left without saying anything. She walked the hallways distractedly and made her way outside. She didn't think she would find anybody sitting by the lake but when she got there she found Cedric snogging very passionately with Cho. She stopped her tracks, stared for a second before turning and running away. While she ran she didn't pay attention to where she was going until she smacked into someone.

"Potter, what do you think you are doing?" professor Snape said holding her shoulders so she wouldn't fall on her bottom.

"Oh, I'm so sorry professor I wasn't watching and well..." Jane managed to say before subccumbing to tears. Snape stared at the crying girl not sure of what to do.

"Potter, are you okay?" He said stupidly

"Sure, this is just nothing" Jane said sounding as sarcastic as a crying person can sound.

"Alright, watch your cheek" Snape said seriously.

"Sorry professor" Jane said sounding truly sorry.

"No matter, come is almost curfew" Snape said.

"Sure" Jane said following him to the Gryffindor tower.

"Jane whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad" Snape said once they were in front of the Fat Lady. "Now, good night" He added before going leaving Jane confused for the second time that day. She shrugged it off and went inside to the common room and kept walking to her dorm to write to Tom before falling asleep.

* * *

**I know extremely short but I'm trying to lead the story in little time since, like I said before, eleventh grade is a B****!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated and thank you for following my story. It really makes my day.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next week passed in a similar manner. Only this time Jane was not only avoiding Harry but she was also avoiding everybody else. She felt as if nobody understood except Tom so she withdrew from the world to her dorm to write to Tom.

This avoidance of Jane did not passed unnoticed by a few people. Hermione noticed how Jane was distracted in class, didn't eat, and was always in her dorm. When Hermione told Harry and Ron her preoccupation, Harry dismissed it saying that, that was Jane being Jane. Hermione didn't seem happy by that answer but stayed quiet vowing to keep an eye on Jane.

Hermione was not the only one who noticed the changes on the young Potter girl. Snape noticed too. He watched her closely and noticed she had lost weight and had very dark circles under her eyes and her grades were slipping. She used to be the best in Potion but now she was doing as bad as her brother. Messing her potions, not doing proper essays when she actually made them. He had even gone to McGonagall who told him that apparently it wasn't only in his class since all of the other teachers had talked to her about the same thing.

McGonagall tired of every teacher coming to her to talk about Jane, she decided to make a meeting with all her teachers.

"I think you all know why I called you here" McGonagall said once all the teachers were present.

"I actually don't" Lockhart said and McGonagall wondered why had she invited him there.

"Well there is a situation with Jane Potter" McGonagall told him.

"Oh that poor girl, she is as dumb as they come" Lockhart said earning glares from all the teachers.

"She is not dumb professor Lockhart, she used to be the best one in my class" Snape said.

"Same here, with only Miss Granger competing for that title" McGonagall said and all the other teachers nodded in agreement.

"She has turned into the Weasley twins by the look of her grades" Flitwick said.

"With all due respect, I disagree, at least the Weasley have a passion for something while Jane seemed to be lost in space" Snape said surprising the other teachers.

"I actually agree with Severus" McGonagall said. "That is why I made this meeting we should keep an eye on her we don't want her to keep slipping now do we. In addition I'm going to talk to Sirius about her behavior, maybe he can help her." Everybody nodded except Severus who muttered something about a useless Sirius. After that talk every teacher left except McGonagall who started writing a letter to Sirius.

Saturday came again and the first Gryffindor Quidditch practice came. Jane woke up early and wrote to Tom.

_Good morning Tom, today is the first Quidditch practice! I'm very excited but at the same time I'm scared. What if I do horribly and Oliver decides to kick me off the team? or worse, What if I fall of my broom and die?_

_**Good morning dear Jane, How many times do I have to assure you you'll do fine? Don't worry so much girl.**_

Jane watch the words that Tom wrote and felt a heartache, her only friend was annoyed because of her stupidness.

_I'm sorry, next time I'll listen to you Tom, please don't be mad._

_**Oh Jane I'm not mad, sorry for snapping at you. Sometimes even books have bad days. Now remember to write today after dinner.**_

_Sure Tom, now I have to go, talk to you later._

Jane closed the diary and hid it under her pillow. She got dressed in her Quidditch uniform and went downstairs to the Great Hall to eat something before practice. She sat down at the Gryffindor table on the secluded corner she always sat alone.

After eating only a toast she went to the Quidditch Pitch to wait for the other team member. She laid down on the grass and looked at the sky imagining herself as Quidditch star like her brother and making her family proud of her.

"Good you are early" Oliver said startling her.

"Oh yeah" Jane said sitting up while Oliver sat down beside her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just have to make sure all my Quidditch players are safe" He said laying down on the ground just like she had been minutes ago. She looked down at her and wondered what it would feel to only worry about Quidditch, school, and nothing else.

"Something on your mind" Oliver asked making her realise she was staring at him.

"Um, not really" Jane said and he nodded sitting up and standing up.

"Come, we'll start practice now and the others can join us" Oliver said offering his hand to help her up. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Do you have a broom?"

"No" Jane said.

"We'll work on that later, for now use the one the school have" Both of them started practicing, Jane throwing the Quaffle and trying to score while Oliver blocked the goals and threw the Quaffle as far as he could so she would catch it. After twenty minutes of that the other team members came and watch as Jane got closer and closer to the goals and faking as if she was going to throw the Quaffle through the left goal and when Oliver bought it changing course and throwing the ball through the right goal and scoring. The team members all cheered while Oliver looked at her perplexed. Both of them went back to the ground and Jane was beaming for the first time in two weeks.

"Brilliant, this girl is brilliant" Oliver said to the team while Jane's smile grew.

"Well done Jane" Angelina Johnson said smiling at Jane.

"Yeah, and here I thought we were doom, training a new chaser is hard but you are brilliant" Katie Bell said. However, before they could start practice the Slytherin team came to the Pitch.

"What are you doing here?"Oliver said while Hermione and Ron joined the Gryffindor team. "I reserved the Pitch for the Gryffindor team today"

"Relax Wood we have a letter" The Slytherin captain said. Oliver read the letter and asked "You have a new seeker? Who?" A familiar blond boy stepped from behind the Slytherin team and smiled.

"Malfoy" Harry said.

"Potter" Malfoy sneered. "Oh and that is not the only thing new" Malfoy added showing the Gryffindors his broom and the team's broom. they were the newest model made, the Nimbus 2001.

"Well at least no Gryffindor member had to buy their way into the team. They got in on pure talent" Hermione said smugly.

"No one asked your opinion you filthy mudblood!" Malfoy said and pandemonium broke. Ron attacked Malfoy and the other people around started attacking each other until they heard a blood curling scream. Everybody stopped and turned to find Marcus Flint (Slytherin captain) straddling Jane, who was on the floor and had a her shirt open and a big cut on her belly. She was crying and had screamed in desperation so somebody would help her. The Gryffindor team had to hold Harry so he wouldn't kill Flint but what they had not anticipated was Hermione's reaction. she threw herself at Flint and punched him.

"You... sick... bastard..." She said while hitting him until Fred (rather reluctantly) lifted her off of Flint while Oliver carried a crying Jane and took her to the infirmary and the whole team followed him. On the way to the Hospital Wing they bumped into Sirius who had been talking to McGonagall. When Sirius saw the Gryffindor team he smiled until he saw who Oliver was carrying.

"What the bloody hell happened?!" Sirius asked looking for Harry.

"Sick Slytherin bastards, that's what happened" Hermione said angrily shrugging the Weasley twins hands off of her shoulders.

"What in the world is this?!" McGonagall asked coming to stand beside Sirius.

"Professor, this is Marcus Flint's work" Oliver said angrily too.

"I'll deal with that now. oh before I forget Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley you have your detention tonight" McGonagall said. "Mr. Potter you are with Lockhart, Mr. Weasley you are with Filch" She added leaving the group. Sirius narrowed his eyes at Harry before turning to Oliver.

"I'll take her from here" Sirius said reaching for Jane. As soon as he had her on his arm she held him tightly and stopped crying feeling safe on Sirius arms. He walked fast to the Hospital Wing and the Gryffindors followed him without hesitating.

"Poppy!" Sirius said entering the Hospital Wing.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Madam Pomfrey said hearing the hysterical tone in Sirius voice. Nobody answered but she noticed the girl on his arm.

"Put her on that bed" Pomfrey said and Sirius obeyed. However, when he was about to let her on the bed she held tighter.

"No" Jane cried out.

"That is alright, Sirius sit down on the bed" Pomfrey said and he looked at her with a bemused expression. "Do it" And he did without questioning.

"Jane relax I need to treat that cut" Jane, who was seated on Sirius lap relaxed a little. "Okay now, Sirius move her so her head is on your lap and she is facing up" This time Sirius looked at Jane who shook her head. "Jane I have to treat it" Jane just looked around and Madam Pomfrey understood."Alright I'll close the curtains." As soon as the curtains were closed Jane moved and placed her head on Sirius lap who relaxed and sighed, relieved that she was cooperating.

"Okay, Jane did the boy who did this do anything else?" Pomfrey asked and Jane looked at her curiously before shaking her head earning another sigh of relief from Sirius. "But it was his intention?" Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, it was, but I can defend myself a little" Jane said. "That is why he cut my belly"

"Well Jane you are perfect now" Pomfrey said and Sirius helped her sit up. "You can leave, but take it easy"

"Okay" Jane said and Pomfrey opened the curtains. Jane was instantly embraced by Hermione.

"Oh Jane" Hermione said.

"I'm fine now, thank you for defending me. You were wicked" Jane said smiling at Hermione, who blushed.

Sirius, after making sure Jane was fine, said goodbye to her and Harry and left. Jane went to her dorm like she always did but fell asleep instead of writing.

Jane woke up a little after dinner had started and decided to skip dinner and opened the dairy and that was the last thing she remembered.

When Jane woke up again she was covered in blood and feathers. She was in her dorm but unfortunately Hermione was in the room too, reading. Jane thought of ways to explain why she was covered in blood but could not so she just stayed behind the curtains until Hermione went to sleep, or left since she really didn't know what time it was. The only thing she remembered was waking up opening the dairy and then nothing. She was really scared and decided to talk to Tom but just when she was going to open the dairy Hermione closed her book looked sadly at Jane's bed and then left. Jane made sure the coast was clear before putting the dairy back under her pillow and left the dorm quickly entering the bathroom. She cleaned herself thoroughly making sure she was free of blood and feathers before she left the bathroom. She went back to the dorm and made a cleaning spell on her bed before going to the common room. There she noticed the sun was very high on the sky so she guessed it was noon and time for lunch.

When she entered the Great Hall there was an air of fright that confused her.

"Jane" Hermione called her. "Where were you yesterday?" Hermione added once Jane was beside her.

"Oh, in our dorm, I was tired."

"Really, you don't look like you slept much" Hermione said thoughtfully and Jane cursed silently.

"Well, you know, um nightmares" Jane said.

"Oh I don't blame you I had those yesterday too."

"Wait why?" Jane asked, and Hermione looked at her surprised.

"You don't know?"

"Obviously, if I knew I wouldn't be asking" Jane said and Hermione narrowed her eyes but didn't comment on Jane's tone.

"Well, Harry found Mrs. Norris petrified and a very scary message was written on the wall with blood" Hermione whispered and Jane paled.

"What did the message said?" Jane asked softly.

"_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware_." Hermione answered quietly. As soon as Jane heard that she got a flashback of herself writing the message with blood laughing. She paled until she was as white as paper (literally thanks to her ability change appearance). "Jane are you okay?" Hermione asked but Jane didn't answer she just stood up and ran to her dorm.

_TOM! I think I'm going crazy! Yesterday there was an attack and I think I did it!_ Jane wrote while crying.

_**I very much doubt you could hurt a fly Jan**_e

_But Tom you don't understand, I was covered in blood this morning and I don't remember what I did yesterday night... I'm scared Tom._

_**Don't be dear Jane I'm sure it wasn't you, just calm down and think what is the last thing you remember?**_

_I was going to write to you._

_**Okay, where were you at that moment?**_

_Here on my bed._

_**Where did you wake up?**_

_Here on my bed._

_**Exactly, so it probably wasn't you.**_

_But how would you explain the blood and feathers?_

_**Accidental magic, you are a powerful witch so you probably tried to conjure a bird in your sleep and it didn't work, but you ended covered in blood and feathers.**_

_I guess you are right, thanks Tom._

Jane felt so much better after talking to Tom that she didn't notice how absurd his explanation was. She just went downstairs and sat down in front of the fire thinking about the Quidditch game that was taking place the next Saturday.

* * *

**There a longer chapter (not very long, but longer) hope you like it.**

**Remember reviews are very much appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

This week passed with everybody talking about the Chamber of Secrets and asking themselves who could have opened it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were no exception and they too were trying to solve the mystery. Jane had joined them again but she was always quiet not giving her opinions on things. Actually she cringed every time someone mentioned the Chamber. However, nobody noticed since they were too preoccupied with school, Quidditch, and most importantly the Chamber of Secrets.

"I can't find anything about the Chamber" Hermione said Friday afternoon after a week of searching.

"We'll just have to ask a teacher" Ron said looking up from his chess game against Jane, who was losing very badly.

"Like they would tell us" Harry said looking at Jane for a moment. "Jane are you sure you don't know anything?" Jane looked at him with wide eyes before she shook her head.

"Damn" Harry said not noticing how scared his sister actually looked. Hermione did notice but didn't comment on it after all they were all scared.

"Language Harry, and maybe we could ask Professor Binn after all he is the teacher of History of Magic"

"That could work if he wasn't so boring" Ron said winning the chess match. "Come on Jane you are not even trying" Jane instead of answering stood up from the floor and sat beside Harry on the couch in front of the fireplace. "Well, Harry do you want to play?" Ron asked hopeful.

"Sure and this time I'll win" Harry answered smiling.

"Yeah right" Ron said starting the game. Hermione smiled and sat down beside Jane.

"So, how are you dealing with all this?" Hermione asked nudging Jane softly with her shoulder.

"Not sure" Jane whispered.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Hermione said looking at the chess match.

"Hermione?" Jane said tentatively

"Yeah" Hermione answered.

"What would you do if I tell you I know something about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"What do you know Jane?" Hermione said looking at her friend.

"Um, I know Salazar Slytherin made it and there is a monster inside that only listen to the heir of Slytherin." Jane said.

"Why didn't you say that before?"

"Because I don't know how I found that out and it scared me" Jane whispered.

"I'm sure you read it somewhere"

"But I didn't, I would remember" Jane insisted.

"Alright, but now we have to tell Harry and Ron, do you know where the Chamber is?"

'No, and please don't tell them I told you about the Chamber. Just tell them you remembered it from a book you read or something, they'll believe you"

"Okay Jane" Hermione whispered before turning to the boys. "Wait, Harry, Ron I remember something about the Chamber. I think I read somewhere that The Chamber of Secrets was made by Salazar Slytherin and inside there is a monster that only the heir of Slytherin can control"

"Brilliant, but how does that help us?" Ron said winning the chess match and looking up.

"Well it could help us... um I don't..."

"Great you don't know. Now what?" Ron interrupted.

"Please, at least we know the nature of the Chamber" Jane said defending Hermione. The other three turned to her.

"And what is that?" Harry asked.

"Well, since it was Slytherin who made it I'd say it was made to get rid of the muggle-borns in Hogwarts" Jane said quietly.

"So, how does that help us?" Ron asked again.

"You know what? I have no idea but for once use _your_ brain and _you_ figure it out" Jane snapped at Ron before going up stairs to her room.

"Seriously mate, why do you do that?" Harry said

"Sorry, but she is over sensitive today" Ron said and Hermione scoffed and glared at Ron.

"Hey was that Jane we heard talking?" Fred said sitting beside Hermione.

"How lucky, I think I haven't heard her talk in two weeks" George said sitting on Hermione's other side.

"Yeah I miss her voice" Fred said and George nodded in agreement.

"Well yeah that was her. Unfortunately your annoying brother made her mad and drove her back to her bed" Hermione said obviously mad.

"So why don't you try to lure her back down?" George said smiling at Hermione.

"Because she won't listen and because I don't feel like it. Actually I'm going to join her. Tomorrow is Quidditch and is going to be a long day so Good Night" Hermione said standing up and leaving four confused boys.

"Girls are mental" Ron said and nobody contradicted him. Instead they shrugged and started playing Exploding Snap.

Meanwhile Hermione was entering the second year room where only Jane was inside.

"Jane" Hermione said softly. Jane, who was on her bed writing to Tom with the curtains on her bed closed, stopped writing and looked up.

"I know you are awake" Hermione said a little louder. Jane closed the dairy and poked her head through the curtains.

"What's wrong?" Jane said.

"Nothing is wrong... Well only that I can't sleep. But I just wanted to talk to you... I miss our conversations you know." Hermione said moving closer to Jane's bed. Jane made a signal to Hermione that meant she should wait one minute. Jane closed her curtains again hid the dairy under her pillow and opened the curtains again.

"So you wanted to talk?" Jane said signaling Hermione to sit on her bed. Hermione didn't hesitate, she smiled and sat down on Jane's bed ready to talk.

"Yeah let's talk" Hermione said excitedly and Jane smiled. "You never told me how things are with Cedric?"

"Well nothing much, really, since he now has Cho" Jane said laying down on her bed and making space so Hermione could lay down beside her.

"If it's meant to be I'm sure it will work out"

"If_ what_ is meant to be? I'm not even sure how I feel about him"

"Merlin's beard, sometimes you are as thick as Ron" Hermione laughed and Jane smacked her with one of her pillows.

"Hey! It's true!" Hermione said laughing and grabbing a pillow and smacking Jane back with it. Jane laughed for the first time in weeks. She felt so free of worries, in that moment she forgot about everything that was going on and just enjoyed that joyful moment with her best friend. After a couple of minutes fighting they laid back down on Jane's bed and kept talking about unimportant but funny things making Jane realise how fun life can be, even in the darkest moments.

They didn't talk for long, since after twenty minutes of talking they both fell asleep on Jane's bed. However, those twenty minutes of talking were all both girls needed and for the first time in that week none of them had nightmares.

* * *

**This is a very short one but I liked it so I hope you like it too.**

**Remember reviews are very much appreciated. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Jane and Hermione woke up at the same time. They noticed they had fallen asleep on Jane's bed. They smiled before sitting up. Lavender, who had woken up too, was looking at them weirdly.

"What you've never been in a sleep over?" Hermione said.

"No" Lavender said looking at Jane and Hermione as if they had grown another head.

"Well, me neither, but I heard it was something like this" Hermione said standing from Jane's bed. Jane got up too and started getting dress in her Quidditch uniform. Hermione and Jane got ready quickly and left Lavender and Parvati in the room while they went down to the common room. There weren't many people there but they found Harry sitting on one of the couches.

"Harry?" Hermione said uncertain and he looked up.

"Oh hey, Hermione, hey Jane" He said smiling at the girls. Hermione took that as a good sign and sat down beside him. Jane hesitated a little before sitting on Harry's other side and taking his hand. Harry was surprised by the gestured but still squeezed her hand trying to reassure her. They stayed there for a while, until Oliver went down to the Common Room and made them go eat so they could go early to the Pitch and practice before the game. The three friends went down to the Great Hall, but only Hermione started eating once they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Come on you guys you have to eat" Hermione said when she noticed they weren't eating.

"I'm not hungry" Jane said and Harry just nodded.

"You need the energy, at least eat a toast" Hermione said. Harry listened to her whereas Jane just kept staring at the food in front of her.

"Come on Jane, eat something" Hermione encouraged while Fred and George sat down at either side of Jane. They started filling their plates immediately. Jane watched as they ate and groaned

"How can you two eat?"Jane asked.

"Why wouldn't we eat?" Fred asked before taking a bite of his beacon.

"Argh, I think I'm going to be sick" Jane said closing her eyes. She did look a little green and that made her friends stop eating and look at her.

"Jane you don't look so good" Harry said worried for his sister.

"I'm fine... Or I'll be fine. Don't worry" Jane said resting her head on the table.

"You sure you are okay?" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Yeah, I just need a little fresh air, that's all" Jane said standing up and leaving the Great Hall. She walked through the Hogwart's grounds until she was on the Quidditch Pitch. There she found Oliver up in the air enchanting Quaffles to go his way so he could stop them. She laid on the grass and looked up. From where she was she could see Oliver training and began to relax. She watched him for a while and imagined herself up there feeling the wind on her face. The rush she experienced flying. And that protectiveness she felt when she had the Quaffle in her hands.

She daydreamed for some time before she felt a shadow fall on her.

"What are you doing kid?" Sirius asked sitting down beside her. She sat up and smiled a little.

"Not much" she said. "What you got there?" She added noticing he had a big package.

"Well you see I realized you don't have you don't have a proper broom and took the liberty of buying you one" Sirius answered nonchalantly.

"You can't be serious, this is a broom? For me?"

"Of course I'm Sirius" he said smiling making Jane roll her eyes. "But seriously the broom is yours" Jane opened the the package and smiled.

"Now the Slytherin won't have an advantage over me" Jane said.

"I like the way you think, now stop wasting your time and go get ready" Sirius said smiling, getting up, and helping her to stand up. Jane ran to the lockers with her Nimbus 2001 smiling. When she got to the lockers Angelina and Katie were already there getting dress.

"There you are" Katie said already changed in her uniform.

"Yeah we thought we were going to have to tell Oliver you had bailed" Angelina said putting on the team's jersey.

"Oh sorry to worry you" Jane said blushing at the comment and at the fact she was going to have to change in front of the two girls.

"Don't worry," Angelina said.

"Come on Angelina let's go so she can change" Katie said noticing Jane's hesitation and blushing. Jane smiled thankfully at the girls as they left. She changed quickly and went to the other lockers where the boys were and where they usually met to review their tactics.

"Good Jane you are here" Oliver said as soon as she entered. "Okay so, I want to try something. You Jane start slow make the Slytherin confident making them think you don't know how to play. Then you actually start playing. Understand" Oliver added and Jane nodded. They reviewed their other tactics and then made their way to the Quidditch Pitch. They waited until their names were called and then, the game began.

Jane started slow as Oliver instructed letting Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson take the lead. She was so into that part of the game she didn't notice a Bludger following her until it almost knock her down.

"Sorry Jane that was close" Fred called.

"It's okay" She answered but in that moment the Bludger came back. This time Fred batted it away but it came back.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Fred cursed aiming the Bludger to a Slytherin player but the ball made its way back to Jane. Jane moved out of the way and noticed Harry having the same problem she was having and George helping him.

"Maybe we should call time out" Jane told Fred and Fred made signs to Oliver so he would call time. When they went down Oliver started yelling at them.

"What is wrong with you people. Jane I know I told you to start slow but I think you can show them your full potential now" Oliver said.

"Oliver it is not her fault the Bludgers have gone rouge" Fred started.

"Yeah they are only following Harry and Jane" George added.

"Still you can't let that stop you" Oliver said.

"Don't worry I can play with a Bludger on my tail." Jane said and Harry agreed.

"Alright, prove it" Oliver said and they started to play again. As soon as Jane was in the air she had to evade the Bludger. She practically ignored the Bludger as she made her way to the Slytherin chaser who had the Quaffle. He hesitated when he saw her and the Bludger coming and Jane took that opportunity to steal the Quaffle. She rushed to the Slytherin goals and scored giving Gryffindor the first point in the game.

"Good one Jane" George called as she rushed away so the Bludger wouldn't hit her. The game continued like that until Harry spotted the Snitch and started chasing it with Malfoy hot on his heels. The Bludger following Harry wasn't helping much. Once he almost had the Snitch but the Bludger hit him on the right arm breaking it. Fortunately, Malfoy wasn't doing so great either and Harry managed to catch the Snitch with his left arm unfortunately he also managed to crash. Everyone ran to see if he was fine but were stopped by the Bludger that wouldn't stop trying to hit him.

"Finite incantatem" Sirius said pointing at one of the Bludgers while Tonks pointed at the other saying the same spell. Both Bludgers stopped immediately and Jane landed running to Harry.

"Harry, are you alright?" Jane said kneeling beside him.

"I think I broke my arm" he answered.

"Come on we have to take you to the infirmary" Sirius said helping Harry sit up.

"Excuse me, but I think he shouldn't wait, I'll heal him" Lockhart said kneeling beside Harry.

"I don't think so" Sirius said helping Harry stand up.

"You don't know what you are saying" Lockhart said and acting faster than anyone could react he said a spell and Harry's arm went slack.

"What the bloody hell did you do!" Sirius screamed at Lockhart while Tonks holded Harry up and Jane in place so she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"I just mended Harry's arm, nothing bad"

"No, Lockhart you just disappeared every bone from Harry's arm" Sirius said taking a step toward Lockhart.

"Yeah, that happens sometimes, but the point is it doesn't hurt anymore" Lockhart said smiling before turning and practically running away.

"Oh if I get my hands on him" Sirius muttered before turning to Harry. "Come we have to take you to Madam Pomfrey, she'll know what to do" They all went to the Hospital Wing and when Madam Pomfrey found out what had happened she was furious. She gave Harry a potion that made his bones grow back but it would be painful.

"Now everybody leave Mr. Potter is in for a tough night" Madam Pomfrey said shooing everybody. Hermione, Jane, and Ron hesitated until Sirius made them leave with Tonks while he stayed with Harry for a while.

"Oh I wish I could throttle Lockhart" Jane said.

"Aren't you a feisty little thing" Tonks laughed and the other two joined her.

"It's just that he gets on my nerves sometimes" Jane said.

"I noticed dear" Tonks said smiling at her. "Come you have to eat something after that magnificent performance you did today" Tonks added leading the way to the Great Hall.

"Wow, and here I thought I would never see this place again" Tonks said as they entered the Great Hall. The three students led the way to the Gryffindor table and Tonks just followed. A lot of the other students stared at her.

"Please have they never seen a woman in their life?" Tonks asked quietly.

"Probably, but then again they might be staring because you are changing colours. But of course that is just a guess." Jane said and Tonks huffed but stopped changing colours. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and started eating with the exception of Jane who just stared at her food.

"Come on Jane eat something" Tonks said with a no nonsense tone. Jane listened but didn't eat very much. After dinner Tonks said her goodbyes and left. Hermione and Ron went to the common room while Jane started roaming the castle afraid of going to sleep and blacking out again. Unfortunately for her Snape caught her.

"Well Potter, what do you think you are doing?" He said.

"I'm kind of running from my nightmares, but they just caught up with me" Jane said and he glared at her.

"Come on Miss Potter I'll escort you back to your common room"

"But professor I'm a big girl I can walk alone. Besides are you going to make me walk hand in hand with nightmares?" Snape glared at her but internally he was delighted she seemed to have gained her cheekiness back.

"Watch it Potter or I might give you detention"

"Sorry professor, I would love an escort back to the common room" Jane said sarcastically and it took all of Snape's self control not to laugh. They walked quietly to the Gryffindor common room and when they got there she turned to him and said, "Good night, professor and thanks for making sure I came back safe"

"My pleasure" He said rolling his eyes and leaving her there alone. She smiled to herself before entering the common room. The common room was full and on party mode since they had won the Quidditch game. The Gryffindor partied for a while but soon McGonagall made them go to sleep. Jane went to her bed and closed the curtains. She went to take the diary from under her pillow to tell Tom about her great day but as soon as she touched the book she blacked out.

* * *

**Now I am really sorry for making you wait so much but I was school's prisoner so please forgive me. I'll try to update soon I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Remember reviews are very much appreciated. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

The next time she was conscious she found herself commanding a giant snake to to petrify Colin Creevey. She was horrified but she couldn't control her body. Soon she blacked out again.

The next time she woke up she was on her bed but nothing seemed to be wrong. She told Tom immediately what had happened but he dismissed it as a nightmare. She agreed with him but she was still unsure. She felt as if Tom wasn't being completely truthful and for the first time she was scared of the diary.

"Jane are you awake?" Hermione said interrupting Jane's thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm awake" Jane answered opening her curtains.

"Hey I was waiting for you, but I'm really hungry" Hermione said blushing a little.

"Can you wait a minute? So I can change" Jane said.

"Sure" Hermione said. "I'll be in the common room" she added before leaving the room. Jane changed quickly not wanting to be alone.

"Jane!" Fred and George exclaimed when she stepped down the last step. She glared at them but she was blushing so hard they just laughed.

"So are you hungry?" Fred asked.

"Yes" Jane said sceptically.

"Good, let's go eat" George said taking her hand. She looked around for Hermione and found her watching her amused.

"You coming" Jane called over her shoulder and Hermione smiled and followed them. When they got to the Great Hall they found Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table looking pale.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Jane asked sitting down besides him.

"Not really, there was another attack yesterday" Harry said softly.

"What? Who?" Hermione gasped.

"Colin Creevey" Harry said and Jane went rigid with all the colour drained from her face.

"We have to find out who is doing this" Hermione said softly but before anyone could reply Ron sat down on Harry's other side.

"What got you so down?" Ron said. "Jane looks as if she just saw a ghost"

"Yeah I just told them there was another attack"

"We really have to stop this" Ron said after hearing who was attack. "You know I really think it is Malfoy the one doing it"

"Seriously Ron, just because you hate him doesn't mean he is a demon" Jane said a little distracted.

"But come on everything points at him"

"No Ron, nothing points at him" Jane said standing up still distracted.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked while the Weasleys and Hermione looked at her with bemused expressions.

"Oh I need a little fresh air" Jane said going out with no other explanation. She walked outside and made her way to the lake sitting down where she always sat down with Cedric. She just stared at the lake. She was sure that she had been the one to attack Colin but Tom had assured her it wasn't her. She tried to see what was the last thing she remembered but all she could recall was touching the diary and then nothing. She was scared, she didn't want to hurt anyone else but she didn't know how to stop those blackouts.

"Jane?" Cedric said startling her.

"Oh Cedric... long time no see" Jane said trying to sound cheerful. He just looked at her and pursed his lips before deciding to let it go for the moment and sitting down beside her.

"So how is life treating you?" Cedric said.

"Brilliantly" Jane said sarcastically.

"Is that so?" He replied ignoring the sarcasm.

"Yep... and you, How is Cho?" She said with mock interest.

"I wouldn't know, she dumped me. She said she liked someone else." Cedric said and Jane tried not to smile

"Well her loss" Jane said resting her back against the tree.

"My thought exactly" Cedric said smiling.

"Aren't you a little egocentric boy"

"Yeah, but I think you are the first time to notice" Cedric laughed making Jane laugh too.

"Good, it means I haven't lost my intelligence"

"Or maybe everybody else is just dumb"

"A big possibility, but still means I'm superior" Jane said.

"Ha! And I'm egocentric" Cedric said.

"Well you are but you know what people say it takes one to know one"

"Guess you're right" Cedric said. They continued the easy banter for a long time before Cedric said he had to study and left. Jane decided she didn't want to be alone and started looking for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She roamed the halls for a long time before she found them talking to Lockhart, which surprised her.

"Oh Miss Potter, how are you doing?" Lockhart said slowly as if she was stupid which made her frown but she didn't comment on it she just said, "I'm alright and you sir"

"Brilliant"

"Good" Jane said looking at Hermione who just shook her head.

"Alright, here you go" Lockhart told Harry giving him a paper which made Jane more confused, was he giving Harry an autograph? Jane thought. However before she could ask anything her three friends said thank you and made their way to the library.

"What was that about?" Jane asked Hermione once Lockhart was out of hearing range.

"Oh I had an idea but we kind of need a book from the restricted section and Lockhart is the only teacher who doesn't ask questions when he has to sign something" Hermione replied.

"What do you need?"

"The ingredients and recipe to make a Polyjuice potion" Hermione said.

"A very complicated potion" Jane said. "Why would you need to use it?"

"Well you see, Ron thinks Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin or at least he knows something and well we thought he would tell Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione answered.

"Forget the library come I have the recipe" Jane said stopping in front of the other three stopped too looking at her stunned.

"What?... How?" Hermione asked.

"Well I have a lot of books of potions and one of them has the recipe" Jane said making her way to the common room without looking back. The other three followed her still stunned.

"Wait! Jane you are helping us?" Ron asked rushing to catch her.

"Well obviously" Jane said.

"Do you know how to do the potion?" Harry asked coming to her side.

"Well, um, no but I think Hermione can pull it off"

"Me? What? No!" Hermione said. "You are so much better at potion than me"

"Not right now" Jane said under her breath. "Come on Hermione that is not true"

"Yes it is" Hermione argued.

"Well too bad because I'm not doing it" Jane snapped. Everybody stopped on their tracks. The boys squirmed uncomfortably with this fight. On one hand Jane was strong and stubborn but on the other hand so was Hermione. Thankfully Hermione didn't react badly she just smiled and started walking again with Jane following behind.

"You guys coming?" Hermione called over her shoulder to Harry and Ron. The boys looked at each other confused. Harry was the first one to recover he just shrugged and followed the girls with Ron close behind but still a little dazed.

The four students went to the common room, where Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat while Jane looked for the book. The common room was not empty but it was not full and the few people that were there ignored them. Jane came down with two books (which wasn't unusual so nobody paid attention to that either).

"I thought you said it was one book" Ron said eyeing the books nervously.

"It is" Jane said sitting down on the couch where Harry was seated.

"Then why do you have two"

"Because" Jane said shrugging her shoulders and passing one of the books to Hermione who was on Harry's other side.

"Because?..." Ron said expecting Jane to elaborate.

"Just because" Jane said opening the book she had on her hands.

"Right, because you are Jane and you love to read" Ron said under his breath. Jane frowned at her book but didn't say anything.

"So Harry, want to play chess while they read?" Ron asked when he noticed both girls reading.

"Sure, why not, after all I love losing" Harry said grinning and Ron laughed. They played for a while on the floor and unsurprisingly Harry lost.

"Come on Harry one game" Ron said trying to convince Harry to play again.

"No Ron even I get tired of losing" Harry said sitting between Hermione and Jane.

"Alright" Ron said standing up and looking for somebody to play chess with. Hermione looked up when Harry sat down.

"Found something interesting?" Harry asked her.

"Well it will take some time to brew but I think the hardest part will be finding the ingredients" Hermione said with a worried look on her face.

"How long will it take?" Harry asked.

"A month" Hermione answered.

"A month?! Do you know how many attacks could be made in a month?" Harry said indignantly.

"I know but is the only plan I've got" Hermione said.

"Right" Harry said leaning against the couch deep in thought. Hermione started reading the book again while Jane closed her book and looked around. As she did she found Ginny sitting alone staring at the fire. Jane couldn't stand to watch her alone so she called her. Ginny looked up when she heard her name and blushed.

"Hey Ginny, come here" Jane said when she caught Ginny's attention.

"Hi" Ginny said quietly.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Jane said moving away from Harry and making a space for Ginny. Ginny watch her before deciding it was too good of an opportunity to pass. She got up and sat down between Harry and Jane. Harry looked at her curiously while Jane smiled.

"So what have you been doing?" Jane asked.

"Nothing really, although I do have some problems with Potions" Ginny said quietly trying to ignore the fact that Harry was so close to her.

"Really? You know I could help you with that" Jane said stretching pushing Ginny a little making her move closer to Harry. "Sorry" Jane said although it was obvious she was trying to hide a smile. Hermione looked up and noticed what Jane was doing and decided to help. She leaned to Harry's side making him move a little closer to Ginny and said "You know Jane I think I might need help with Potions" Jane smiled an leaned over Ginny to looked at Hermione.

"I very much doubt that Hermione"

"Come on I'm not nearly as good as you and it is frustrating" Hermione said leaning closer. Harry and Ginny were blushing madly while Hermione and Jane enjoyed the teasing.

"Alright Hermione come" Jane said standing up and Hermione mimicked her but not before she pushed Harry slightly. Both girls left the common room smiling and making their way to the library.  
"Do you think that was strange?" Ginny asked Harry confused of what had just happened.

"Yeah, both of them are completely mental" Harry said smiling down at Ginny.

"Yeah they are" Ginny said softly as if to not offend Harry.

"You know, I'm a little bit glad they left" Harry said blushing.

"Why is that?" Ginny asked getting a little bit comfortable talking with Harry.

"For one they were kind of squashing us" Harry said. "But also because now I can talk to you freely" Ginny smiled and blushed at that.

"Yeah, I feel the same way" She whispered. With that said they started talking about school and mental girls and about everything they could think of. They talked for a long while and before they knew Jane and Hermione were entering back to the common room saying it was time for dinner. Harry and Ginny got up and smiled at each other although Ginny's smile was a little uncertain.

"So are you joining us for dinner?" Harry asked.

"If you don't mind" Ginny said quietly.

"I don't mind" Harry said.

"You don't mind what?" Ron asked startling Harry, Ginny, and Jane who had been watching the exchange quietly. Ginny looked down blushing and Harry was no better.

"You don't mind what Harry?" Ron asked again suspicious of his friend's behavior .

"Please Ron how is it any of your business what Harry minds or doesn't mind" Jane said trying to help her brother and Ginny.

"Well um, because it has to do with my sister" Ron said louder.  
"How do you know?" Jane asked.

"Please Jane, I wasn't even talking to you" Ron said angrily.

"Well now you are" Jane said crossing her arms.  
"Whatever let's just go eat" Ron said turning in the direction of the exit. Jane smiled before following him and making Hermione (who had been watching the four of them from a distance) walk with her.

"Whoa, it worked" Jane whispered.

"I know I thought it would be harder" Hermione whispered back.

"Yeah... Now come on I'm hungry" Jane said, for the first time in weeks having an appetite.

Dinner was interesting to Jane. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron sat on one side of the table while Fred, Jane, and George were on the other side. The conversation was light but Jane could notice Harry and Ginny trying not to look at each other. She kicked Hermione under the table who jumped and yelped a little.

"Everything alright there Hermione?" Jane asked cocking her head slightly in the direction of Harry and Ginny. Hermione understood and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, thought I felt something" Hermione said recovering from Jane's kick.

"Are you finished?" Hermione asked Ron suddenly. "Good come on I want you to teach me to play wizarding chess" Hermione added without waiting for a response and yanked him up leaving five amused students behind. Fred, George, and Jane started laughing ignoring Harry and Ginny who took the opportunity to leave the Great Hall. Jane noticed their departure but Fred and George didn't.

"So how about we plan some prank or something?" Jane asked them sweetly once they sobered up.

"We've got a better idea" Fred said.

"You see dinner here is too crowded so..." George added.

"Why don't we go to the kitchens" Fred finished and Jane watched them confused.

"Come on Potter it is time we showed you one of our secrets" George said while he and Fred stood up.

"Sure" Jane said standing up and following them. They walked for a little while and Jane seemed to recall that a lot of the Hufflepuffs took this same route to their common room.

"Isn't this the way to the Hufflepuff common room?" Jane asked voicing her thoughts.

"Yeah it is, but we are not going there" Fred said.

"So don't get your hopes up" George added winking at her. Jane blushed but didn't comment. They walk for some time longer before they stopped in front of a painting of fruits. George tickled the pear and a door opened. Jane was surprised and amazed by what she saw.  
"Awesome right?" Fred said from behind her.

"Yeah" Jane said smiling. They sat down on a table and a house elf came with dessert without asking what they wanted.

"We come here a lot" George explained when he saw Jane's bewildered expression. After eating dessert they realized it was really late and said goodbye to the house elves before making their way to the common room.

"That was fun" Jane said as they got near the common room.

"Yeah, from now on we will take you with us" Fred said.

"Yes I think the house elves like you" George added and Jane smiled while saying the password to the Fat Lady. The common room was almost empty. The only one there was Harry and he was sitting on a couch smiling at the fire.

"Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow" Fred said tugging George's arm. Jane sat beside Harry while the Weasley twins went to their dorm room.

"Thanks Jane" Harry said without looking at her.

"Don't know what you're talking about" Jane said smiling.

"Please, I know you and Hermione are mental. But today you acted extra mental to give Ginny and me a time to talk" Harry said.

"You really think I'm mental?" Jane said ignoring everything else Harry said.

"Of course I think you are mental Jane I live with you" Harry laughed and Jane joined him. "But really Jane thank you, next time I see Hermione I'll thank her too."

"You are welcome Harry" Jane said smiling.

"Alright it is late so good night my mental sister" Harry said standing up and smiling.

"Sure Harry" Jane said standing up and hugging him for no reason at all. Harry hugged her back before making his way to his dorm room. Jane also went to her dorm room. She changed to her pyjamas and fell asleep immediately without the urge to write in the diary for the first time since she got the diary.

* * *

**So here is the next chapter. Took me longer than I thought it would, but finally here it is. i hope you like it and remember J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.**

**Also remember that reviews are very much appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning it was Monday and Jane was awaken by a very frantic Hermione.

"Come on Jane it's late wake up" Hermione was saying.

"Hermione calm down it isn't that late" Lavender said annoyed that Hermione had interrupted her dreams.

"Yes it is very late" Hermione said exasperated.

"Alright I'm awake, please it is too early to fight" Jane said getting up from her bed. She dressed in her school uniform and went downstairs dragging Hermione with her.

"Wait my hair" Hermione said.

"Don't worry I'll fix it in the common room" Jane said.

"Alright" Hermione said as they got to the common room. The common room was empty.

"I thought you said it was late" Jane said and Hermione blushed but stayed quiet. "Okay you lied" Jane added making Hermione blushed a little bit more.

"Well yes I lied but I had a good reason" Hermione said.

"Oh really?" Jane asked amused.

"Yeah" Hermione said but didn't explain her reason.

"Alright, alright come on I promised I would help you with your hair" Jane said ignoring Hermione's lack of explanation.

"You really believe you can fix my hair?" Hermione asked.

"Well yeah if I had more time but for now I'll just make you a french braid."

"Cool" Hermione said sitting down on a couch. Jane started working on Hermione's hair.

"So how did you learn to make a french braid?" Hermione said after a minute of silence.

"At school. Some of the older girls sat down on the benches in front of the school and fixed each others hair. I loved to watch how their hair seemed to act just the way they wanted it was kind of fascinating; so I decided that I was going to learn how to do it too and I did. I asked them to teach me, but they, of course, didn't Harry and I had a bad reputation so I just watched them and learned to fix my hair" Jane said while she worked on Hermione's hair. "There all better" She added as she finished.

"Thanks" Hermione said turning to look at Jane. "That was quite a story too" Hermione added.

"Yeah well I decided that since you are my best friend I shouldn't keep secrets from you and you should know me better" Jane said smiling at Hermione.

"Aw Jane thank you" Hermione said hugging Jane.

"Keep this up and I'll wake up early more often" Fred said scaring them.

"I agree with you Fred" George said.

"Oh you sick bastards" Jane said standing up. "Come on if they are up it means we are going to be late if we don't hurry" Jane added to Hermione. The girls made their way to the Great Hall followed by Fred and George.

"So did you girls see the new club?" Fred asked when they were seated at the Gryffindor table.

"No we didn't" Hermione said.

"Yeah well this is a defence club so we can defend ourselves from whatever is attacking the students."

"Really? Who do you suppose is going to teach us defence" Hermione asked.

"We really have no idea" Fred said.

"Yeah, as long as it's not Lockhart I really don't care" George said.

"I agree" Jane said, talking for the first time since they mentioned the attacks.

"He is really not that bad" Hermione said.

"Yeah he is. Now come on we are going to be late for Potions" Jane said.

"What about Harry and Ron shouldn't we wake them?" Hermione asked.

"We'll do it we have Divination so it's really no problem" George said.

"Thanks George" Jane said standing up.

"How do you know who is who?" Hermione asked when they were out of the Great Hall.

"I just know" Jane said blushing.

"Right no secrets from your best friend?" Hermione joked. Jane smiled but before she could answer someone interrupted them.

"Hey Jane" Cedric said.

"Oh hey!" Jane said brightly glad that Hermione was distracted.

"Where are you going now?" Cedric asked.

"We have Potion so we really need to hurry" Jane said.

"I'll walk with you"

"But you'll be late for your class" Hermione said worried.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Cedric said and Hermione blushed not knowing what to say.

"So why are you accompanying us?" Jane asked.

"Well I wasn't going to tell you I heard some guys talking about teaching you a lesson and well..."

"You want to make sure I'm fine?" Jane interrupted him.

"Well you and Hermione since the guys mentioned her too" Cedric said and Hermione paled.

"Who would want to hurt us?" Hermione asked genuinely scared.

"The Slytherins probably" Jane said quietly.

"How did you know they were Slytherins?" Cedric asked.

"Flint attacked me on a Quidditch practice and Hermione defended me"

"Oh I'll kill him!" Cedric muttered as they got to the Potion classroom. "Well see you later" he added before leaving Jane and Hermione with the other Gryffindors that were waiting for Snape to open the classroom.

"Jane you really think they'll attack us?" Hermione asked scared.

"Hermione don't worry we'll be fine but we won't be able to go around alone" Jane said trying to hide her worry. Before they said anything else Harry and Ron came running.

"Hey are we late?" Ron asked out of breath.

"Sure Ron that is why we are all outside" Jane said sarcastically.

"Ha ha really funny Jane... anyway why didn't you wake us up?" Ron said.

"Last time I checked we are not alarms" Jane said as the dungeon's doors opened.

"Why are you so annoying Jane?" Ron said taking his usual seat.

"I should be the one asking you that" Jane muttered.

"Oh would you stop" Hermione exclaimed. Unfortunately Snape heard her and assumed she was talking to him.

"Am I boring you Miss Granger?" He asked glaring at her.

"No professor I wasn't saying that to you. I'm sorry for interrupting" Hermione said.

"Well ten points from Gryffindor for your stupidity and since you four can't keep your mouths closed I'm going to move you" Snape said. He paired Hermione with Neville, Harry with Crabbe, Ron with Goyle, and Jane with Malfoy.

"Now I'm sure we won't have anymore interruptions so start with your potion. The pair that makes the best potion are free from making the homework I'm going to give" Snape said before letting them work.

Jane glared at Malfoy before she started with the potion. Jane worked on the potion remembering why she loved to prepare potions. She felt powerful mixing all those ingredients and converting them into something useful and even deadly. At the end of the class the best potion was Jane's so she and Malfoy were exempt.

"Miss Potter please stay here for a minute" Snape said as she was leaving.

"Sure professor" Jane said going to his desk. While she walked Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at her.

"I said Miss Potter, you three can leave" Snape grumbled. Hermione and Ron left immediately but Harry just stayed there at the door glaring at Snape.

"Are you deaf Mr. Potter? Leave" Snape said glaring at Harry. Jane too glared at Harry as if telling him to leave and finally he left. "Now that he has finally left I want to start by saying that what I will tell you here stays here you can't tell anyone about it" Snape started looking at her very seriously.

"I understand sir" Jane said sensing she had to say something.

"Good I see you are not as thick as your brother" Snape said and Jane tried not to glare at the professor. "Now what I wanted to tell you is that this potion is perfect and I decided that if you make them like this every day I'll give Gryffindor 10 points, in private of course"

"You are serious?" Jane said surprised. Snape just glared at her. "Sorry sir, it's just that this is a big surprise and of course I'll keep it a secret.

"Good now get out of here before I change my mind" Snape said and Jane smiled at him before running out of the classroom. Just as she stepped outside she smacked into someone.

"You've got to stop doing this" Cedric said smiling and holding her up.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Jane said blushing and looking down.

"It's okay, come you are late to your next class"

"Oh and you are not?" Jane asked raising an eyebrow

"No I'm free now"

"Oh" Jane said blushing again. Cedric smiled and took her hand leading her to Lockhart's class. "Wait, how do you know which class I have now?" Jane said stopping when she noticed where they were going.

"Your brother told me" Cedric said tugging her hand a little so she would start walking again. They walked in silence since Jane was on a cloud because of Cedric's hand on her. She was so focus on his hand that she didn't even notice they were in front of the classroom.

"Uh Jane we are here" Cedric said when he noticed she wasn't letting go of his hand. She snapped back to reality and blushed.

"Oh, right, so see you later, then" Jane said smiling at him before she let go of his hand and entered the classroom. Lockhart didn't even notice her he was too busy telling stories about himself, so she just sat down besides Harry in the back and ignored his false stories. Throughout the class Jane had a glazed look. She was thinking about Cedric and how much she liked him. She had fancied him since she first talk to him but now she thought she felt something more for him something she hadn't felt before. All the same she thought that maybe she was too young to know and she really was going to be friends with him until she was ready for more.

The class ended and everyone jumped off their seats and were out the door before Lockhart started talking again causing them to be late for their other class (which was Transfiguration). Harry, Jane, Ron, and Hermione were met outside by the Weasley twins.

"Hey guys" Fred said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ron asked not trusting his brothers.

"Nothing just making sure no Slytherin bothered you" George answered.

"Cedric told you guys?" Hermione asked suddenly alarmed and scared.

"Nope, but Slytherins are not very bright always saying their plans too loud" Fred said smirking. The six of them walked toward the Transfiguration room with the Weasley twins making jokes at Ron's expense. When they got to Transfiguration they were all red, Harry, Jane, and Hermione from laughing and Ron from embarrassment.

Transfiguration passed without a problem and McGonagall noticed with pleasure the change on Jane's attitude and mood.

After Transfiguration they had lunch in which Jane ate as if she had never eaten in her life she was really ravenous.

"Whoa Jane slow down you look like Ron" Fred said and Jane glared at him but didn't stop.

"Seriously what's the rush" George said. Jane slowed down and blushed making the twins laugh.

"Sorry" Jane said smiling, "I was just letting my inner Ron out" The twins, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny (who had just joined them) laughed.

"I don't see how that is funny" Ron said with his mouth full which made them laugh harder.

"So Ginny how was your day" Jane asked her after they had stopped laughing.

"Oh good, except that Lockhart decided that a red-head would make a good damsel in distress and used me to explain how he saved a lady from a werewolf" Ginny said grimacing.

"Oh better you than me" Jane laughed.

"Well, now boys think I'm helpless, it's frankly annoying"

"Wait go back" Fred started.

"You are not helpless?" George added.

"I can't believe it" Fred said.

"You've been lying to us our whole lives" George said.

"I feel so useless now" Fred ended.

"Oh shut up you prats" Ginny said glaring at them. After that they all ate and went to their last class. Jane did better in all her classes but at dinner she had this feeling as if she had to write to Tom but she didn't want to write to him just yet. After dinner Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Jane went to the common room to start doing schoolwork. Well Hermione and Ginny started their work. Harry and Ron pretended to do work while Jane just stared the fire, thinking of excuses for her to go to her room early and write to Tom. Slowly her thoughts turned to Cedric and she was thinking of him when suddenly Ron yelled at Ginny "Don't you have better things to do?! Go away!" The other four were staring at him wondering what was wrong with him.

"What is your problem Ron? She is just doing homework" Hermione said since Ginny was too shocked to say anything.

"Well can't she do homework somewhere else?" Ron asked.

"You feeling alright there Ron?" Jane asked earning a glare from the red-head boy.

"Well I just don't want my little sister hanging out with me and my friends. It's annoying"

"You are annoying Ron but we haven't yelled at you to go away" Jane said defending Ginny who was still not saying anything.

"Alright I have a secret to tell you but she is around so I can't" Ron said.

"Go on say it" Jane said.

"Jane, Ginny is here" Ron said giving her a meaningful look.

"Oh I'm sure she doesn't mind" Jane said.

"It's about our plan" Ron said looking at his three friends. Hermione burst out laughing and Harry cracked a smile while Ginny looked at Jane also smiling.

"What is so funny?" Ron asked.

"Ginny already knows" Harry answered.

"What?! Who told her?" Ron asked.

"I did" Harry answered blushing.

"Why?" Ron asked looking at Harry suspiciously.

"Well it wasn't on purpose I was talking to Hermione about it and Ginny heard" Harry said.

"So she knows we are starting today right about now?" Ron asked.

"Yep" Harry said.

"But why didn't anyone tell me?" Ron asked.

"Jane thought it would be funny not to tell you. And man was she right" Hermione said laughing. "You scared the hell out of everybody"

"Ha ha really funny" Ron said. "So are we going or what?"

"Yeah let me look for my cloak. Jane you have your bracelet?" Harry said.

"Yep" Jane answered showing her wrist.

"That is so cool" Ginny whispered and Harry and Jane smiled. Soon the five of them were making their way to a girl's bathroom.

When they first talked about where they were making the potion Hermione quickly talked about the girls bathroom and Harry and Ron opposed to it saying that everybody went to the bathroom and they had to keep the potion a secret. Hermione explained to them that the bathroom was haunted by Moaning Myrtle and no girl went there. So now that is where they were going, the second floor girl's bathroom.

When they got there Hermione started making the potion while the others watched. Jane was watching very carefully at how Hermione was making the potion and once in a while stopped her from making a horrible mistake. Ron was practically asleep so Harry and Ginny were free to talk. They talk about their days and they talk about how Jane's mood had changed.

"I really wish she stays like this, you know happy" Harry said looking at his sister who was laughing with Hermione while Ron glared at them.

"I know what you mean, she always treat me nice and it really pained me to watch her suffering." Ginny said.

"Well I think that's it for today. I'll check on it tomorrow morning" Hermione said. "And we should be getting the ingredients we need from Snape's supply"

"Right and how do we do that?" Ron asked yawning.

"We'll have to steal it" Hermione said.

"Duh, but how?"

"We'll need a distraction while one of us gets the supplies and it'll have to be during class" Jane said.

"Oh piece of cake" Ron said and Jane glared at him before disappearing and leaving. Hermione started arguing with Ron on how he treated Jane while Harry and Ginny watched.

"Is it always like this?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah Jane and Ron don't seem to like each other and I think Hermione fancies Ron but also Jane is her best friend, so you see the dilemma" Harry told her and she smiled. "Guys we have to go, stop fighting."

While Hermione and Ron argued and Harry and Ginny watched, Jane made her way to the Gryffindor common room very fast. And without stopping she went to her dorm room and sat on her bed closing the curtains around her. She got the diary out and started talking to Tom she told him about her day and apologized for not writing earlier. She talked about how she loved her friends but she was hurt because of how mean Ron was. And as she poured her heart out to Tom he grew stronger but Jane didn't notice she just kept writing and writing. She heard when Hermione entered but she ignored her letting her friend she was asleep. She wrote so much that her hand hurted and when she couldn't write no more she fell asleep.

* * *

**Well there you have it another chapter I hope you like it and I'm really sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Please remember that reviews are very much appreciated, they inspire me to read.**


	13. Chapter 13

_The next morning Jane woke up feeling normal although her hand hurted. She wrote Tom good morning and then got ready to go down. That day even though it was Tuesday the students didn't have class since that day the defence club was going to take place. After Jane got ready she looked at Hermione's bed and noticed she was still asleep. Jane was surprised Hermione was usually the first one up, but in that moment she didn't care, she just let Hermione sleep and went down to the common room._

_The common room, unsurprisingly, was empty so Jane just sat down on the couch close to the fire. She stayed like that for an hour, still she noticed, that after that long hour nobody came down. She got up from the couch looked around the common room and for the first time she noticed she wasn't alone. There was a man in front of her, or at least she thought it was a man. It had red eyes, no hair, and a pale white skin. He honestly looked serpent like. He smiled at her with a cold evil gleam in his eyes. Jane could only watch him frozen by fear._

_"What is it Jane? You look as if you just saw a ghost" The man hissed moving closer to her. Jane still did nothing but stare while he walked closer and closer. He stopped right in front of her stretching his hand as if to touch her and when he did, pain burst throughout her body._

Jane woke up screaming with a start.

"Jane I've been trying to wake you for about ten minutes" Hermione said alarmed. "Are you okay?" Jane looked around and realized she was dreaming there was no red eyed man, she was safe.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare" Jane answered Hermione.

"Okay, because it's time for breakfast" Hermione said leaving the dorm room. Jane started to get ready for the day.

"That was really scary" Lavender whispered to Parvati when she thought Jane wasn't hearing.

"I know what you mean, it was as if somebody was hurting her" Parvati said scared. Jane kept making her bed as if she wasn't hearing. Soon the other girls left, leaving Jane alone. Jane sat down on her bed and sighed. She was scared, even though she knew it was just a dream something about the man was familiar but she didn't know what. She sighed again standing up, she wasn't going to find out anything in that moment. After getting dressed she went downstairs to the common room. Everything seemed to be normal and Jane felt relieved, she didn't want to be there alone.

"Hey Jane, about time you got here" Fred said as she entered the common room.

"Hi Fred, George" Jane said stopping beside them.

"Well lets not waste any more time, I'm hungry" George said. The three of them got out of the common room and made their way to the Great Hall. Halfway there Katie and Angelina joined them. Fred and George started talking to their girlfriends about who knows what and they didn't notice when Jane was no longer beside them.

When Katie and Angelina joined them Jane stopped walking she thought that they deserved some time together since the twins seemed to be always with her and she felt guilty for keeping them apart. So she just stopped walking and waited until they were out of sight before she continued walking. When she was getting closer to the Great Hall she felt a familiar hand on her hand. She stopped walking looked at her hand and then up. She was mesmerised by Cedric with his perfect smile, his hazel eyes, and his beautiful chestnut hair.

"Hey" Cedric said.

"Oh hi" Jane said still staring at him although a smile was growing on her lips.

"So you are going to eat?" Cedric asked stupidly.

"Well obviously" Jane said smiling.

"Obviously" Cedric repeated. "Well come on we don't have all day" Cedric added tugging her hand and leading her to the Great Hall. When they entered the Great Hall hand in hand people stopped talking and stare at them. Cedric kept walking ignoring the other students. Jane however couldn't ignore the other students and tried to pull her hand back which Cedric didn't allow, holding her hand tighter. He lead her to the Gryffindor table.

"Where do you sit?" Cedric asked still not bothered by the other students.

"I usually sit with the Weasley twins" Jane said looking around the table for the twins. "But I don't think they are here"

"Well Harry is there glaring at me" Cedric answered pointing at where Harry was with a smiling Hermione and an uninterested Ron.

"Well come on lead the way to my glaring brother" Jane answered not ready to let go of Cedric hand just yet even if minutes before, she had tried to pull her hand free.

"Alright but you have to promise me to protect me from him" Cedric said smiling.

"Oh you have my word" They walked to where Harry was and Cedric smiled at the three second year students.

"Good morning" Hermione said smiling at Jane.

"Hey Hermione" Jane said before turning back to Cedric, "I guess I'll see you later"

"Sure" Cedric answered before leaving. Jane sat down besides Harry with a small smile on her face. She started to fill her plate with food while the others just stared at her. Hermione was the first to stop staring and keep eating. Harry and Ron stared for a long while.

"Isn't he too old for you?" Ron asked after minutes of silence. Jane looked up from her food with a confused look. "Diggory, isn't too old for you" Ron explained.

"I don't see how that is any of your business, Ron" Jane answered.

"Just saying" Ron said before going back to eating. Jane started eating again while Harry kept staring at her.

"Are you going to stare at me forever, Harry?" Jane said getting uncomfortable.

"No, it's just that Ron is right, he is too old for you" Harry said.

"Well it is non of your business either" Jane said.

"Hey, where do you think the Defence Club will take place?" Hermione asked changing the subject. However, before anyone could answer the students were asked to leave the Great Hall for it to be prepared for the Defence Club.

"Well I guess that answers your question, Hermione" Jane said standing up.

"I guess it does" The four kids followed the other students out of the Great Hall. Although Harry and Ron seemed to be moving a little faster than Jane and Hermione. Jane noticed that but soon brushed it off as paranoia. All the students waited outside of the Great Hall until McGonagall opened the door.

"You can come in now" The professor said and instead of walking in she walked away from the Great Hall.

Once inside the students noticed the Great Hall was divided in seven parts, one part for each year.

"Well I guess we are learning different things" Jane said.

"Why do you say that?" Ron asked.

"Pretty obvious, if we were learning the same thing the Great Hall wouldn't be divided" Hermione explained. They didn't have time to keep talking, since they were soon ushered their year's part of the Great Hall.

Once on the second year part the four students stayed in a corner waiting. Harry and Ron started whispering between each other with no intention of letting Hermione or Jane know what they were talking about.

"What do you reckon is wrong with them?" Jane asked Hermione.

"It's hard to tell, but I guess they are talking about you"

"It's very possible, I just hope they get over it fast" Jane said looking at her brother with hopeful eyes.

"Good morning everyone!" A very familiar and annoying voice said, silencing the room instantly. "I'm going to be teaching you defence today, so please pay attention to me" Lockhart added.

"Oh no, I don't want him to teach us" Jane told Hermione, who glared at her.

"Honestly Jane I don't know what your problem is with him"

"Have you not notice how false he is?" Jane asked exasperated.

"Whatever Jane" Hermione said moving a little closer to Harry and Ron and turning her attention to Lockhart. Jane was hurt by Hermiones action but decided to ignore it for the moment and pay attention to Lockhart who was introducing Snape as his assistant. Apparently Dumbledore was intelligent enough to not let Lockhart teach defence alone.

The two teachers demonstrated how a duel started, bowing to each and preparing to fight. However, the duel didn't last long since Snape disarmed Lockhart with only one spell.

"Alright, this was a demonstration on what you shouldn't do" Lockhart said explaining how he knew what Snape was going to do since it was so obvious.

"Maybe it is better if the students duel each other, so they learn better" Snape suggested obviously irritated that he had to be there.

"Good idea, all of you grab a partner and start dueling" Lockhart said and all the second students started looking for their friends.

"Lockhart we should assign the partners or this will take too long." Snape said through gritted teeth.

"Right" Lockhart said before addressing the students. "Now since you've taken so long in choosing your partner I will choose for you" he started naming student after student.

Jane's partner was a Ravenclaw girl and as soon as Lockhart ended assigning partners Jane and the girl started dueling. The Ravenclaw girl who, Jane later learned, was called Sophie Green was a pretty good dueler so Jane was really focused in dueling her. She only stopped when she hit Sophie with a tickling charm making Sophie drop to the floor laughing. In that moment she heard Harry's voice across the room but he wasn't talking in English. Harry was hissing in a scary way and a snake across from him was, apparently, answering him. Everyone in the room was scared because of the noise Harry was doing; however, Jane was scared because she could understand every thing he was saying. He was trying to stop the snake from attacking anyone but the snake wasn't listening, it wanted to attack a Hufflepuff boy.

The whole room was quiet everyone, apart from Jane, Hermione , and Ron, thought Harry wanted to hurt the students so everyone decided to remain quiet and still so Harry wouldn't attack.

"Harry stop" Jane said in english. "You are scaring them"

"What?" Harry said taking his eyes off the snake and looking at Jane. Snape used that opportunity to vanish the snake. The room kept still and quiet as Harry and Jane stared at each other. Lockhart wanting to end the awkwardness dismissed the students. All the second years practically ran out the door, leaving Jane, Harry, Hermione, and Ron alone with the teachers. Lockhart didn't say anything to them he just smiled and left the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed him out without realizing Jane wasn't following them.

"Do you have a problem Miss Potter?" Snape asked sounding annoyed.

"Um, well, I was just wondering if you knew what just happened?" Jane asked shyly.

"No, Miss Potter I have no idea what just happened but I intend to find out" Snape said very serious. Jane looked at him for a second before excusing herself out.

When she crossed the doorway she saw Cedric waiting for her anD her mood changed.

"Hi" Cedric said. "How was the dueling club?"

"Horrible" Jane said.

"Really? Why?"

"Well Lockhart was our instructor" Jane said not wanting to explain anything else.

"Oh that makes sense" Cedric said noticing Jane was hiding something but deciding not to push her. He just took her hand and turned back to the Great Hall. Jane looked up at him with a confused expression.

"We have lunch now" Cedric explained.

"Oh right" Jane said as they entered the Great Hall. This time they separated as soon a they entered. Jane made way to the Gryffindor table that was almost empty. Only a few third year and Ginny were sitting on the Gryffindor table. "Hey Gin" Jane said as she sat down across from Ginny.

"Hey" Ginny said and kept eating.

"Where do you suppose everyone is?" Jane asked after minute of eating in silence.

"I really don't know" Ginny said thoughtfully. "I'm going up to the common room."

"Oh okay, I'll go with you" Jane said standing up.

"But you just got here, you haven't eaten anything" Ginny said preoccupied for her friend's well being.

"It's all right I'm not really hungry"

"Jane you have to eat. You look like a skeleton" Ginny said.

"Really I'm okay" Jane said and started walking toward the Great Hall's exit.

"Come on Jane eat some more I'll stay with you" Ginny said following Jane.

"Seriously, I'm not hungry" Jane said exiting the Great Hall and starting up the stairs to the common room. Ginny followed without saying anything but thinking Jane needed serious help. When they got to the common room, it was packed. Almost every Gryffindor was there and when Jane entered they attacked her with questions about her brother. One boy asked if they were really the heirs of Slytherin. Another boy asked her if she also could talk to snakes. And so they asked her question after question. Jane was shocked she couldn't move she could only stand there and let all of them drag her inside. Ginny was trying to help her but honestly she was too tiny to actually keep all those savages away. Ginny tried looking for Percy with her eyes but there was too much people to actually identify him, so she ran out of the common room to find McGonagall.

Meanwhile Jane tried escaping the mob and make her way upstairs but every time she moved someone caught her.

She couldn't find a familiar face. She felt like she was being suffocated she needed air but she couldn't find it. There in the middle of the mob in the middle of the common room she fell to the floor. She sat there with her arms around her knees. Tears ran down her face, she couldn't control them. However, no one paid any notice to the tears and kept harassing her with the questions.

Oliver Wood who was in his room working on Quidditch strategies heard a commotion downstairs in the common room. At first he ignored it (Gryffindors were always making noise), but then the noise grew louder and he decided to check it out. When he got to the common room the first thing he noticed was that it was packed with students. He was about to turn around when he noticed they were all around someone who was obviously in no shape to defend herself or himself. He used his captain whistle, blowing it with all his mighty. It made a deafening sound and everybody stopped harassing Jane shocked by the sudden noise.

"What in the world is going on?" Wood asked. No one answered but they all looked ashamed of what they were doing.

Jane noticing the change in the atmosphere looked up. She saw everyone looking toward the stairs so she stood up to see who had saved her.

Oliver was shocked to see Jane with her teary red eyes in the middle of the mob looking scared.

"Jane are you alright?" Oliver said at the same time the common room door opened. There on the common room entrance was McGonagall besides a fearful Ginny. McGonagall looked pissed.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked. As they had done with Oliver no one answered and everyone looked ashamed.

"I'll deal with you later" McGonagall said glaring at everyone. Then her expression changed when she looked at Jane. "Now you Jane come with me"

When Jane didn't move McGonagall looked at Oliver for some help. Oliver acted immediately he went to Jane's side and offered his hand. She looked at him gratefully and took his hand. He led her towards McGonagall who turned around expecting them to follow her. Jane, Oliver, and Ginny followed McGonagall towards her office.

"Any of you know what this was about?" McGonagall asked once they were seated in her office.

"No" Wood and Ginny said at the same time Jane said "I think I know." The two students and the professor looked at her expectantly.

"Well I'm sure you know about the incident that happened in the Defence Club" Jane said looking at McGonagall, who nodded. "Well they were asking about that. All of them at the same time and I couldn't take it Professor."

"I understand and I'm going to talk to all of them today" the professor said. "And as for you two thank you for helping Jane"

"No problem, Professor, nobody messes with my team" Wood said.

Ginny just looked down and blushed.

"Well I guess I'll go talk to them. Jane I will tell you when is safe to go back"

"Thank you professor" Jane said. The four of them left the office and while Oliver, Ginny, and McGonagall went to the common room, Jane went outside to her favorite tree by the lake. She really wanted to write to Tom but for that she would have to wait. She sat down against the tree and watched the lake. It really looked beautiful and calming. As she watched the view she felt somebody sit besides her. She already knew who he was but she didn't acknowledge him.

"It is very calming here, don't you think" Cedric said looking dreamingly at her.

"Yeah, it is" Jane said looking at him her emerald eyes locking with his hazel eyes. They stayed looking at each other mesmerised. Cedric feeling spellbound started leaning towards her. She also leaned towards him in a dream like state. Their lips were almost touching, she could feel his warm breath against her lips. She closed her eyes and as his lips grazed hers a noise startled them breaking the spell. They jumped apart as if struck by lightning and looked up to find an embarrassed Hermione and two very pissed boys.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing with my sister?" Harry demanded Cedric.

Cedric looked shocked and Jane would have laughed had she not been pissed at her brother.

"That is none of your business, Harry" Jane said standing up.

"Yes it is" Harry said glaring at her. The other Hermione and Cedric looked preoccupied while Ron just glared at Cedric.

"Please can you just not fight" Hermione said grabbing Harry's arm.

"Sure, if Jane comes with us now" Harry said. Jane glared at him but stepped back toward Cedric holding his hand.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jane said holding Cedric's hand tighter when she felt his hand pull away. He looked at her with a pleading look.

"Seriously, you choose him over me your brother" Harry said being impossible.

"That is not really fair, now is it?" Jane said.

"I'm only trying to protect you Jane" Harry said looking down.

"Oh, Harry" Jane said stepping away from Cedric and embracing Harry. "Look I think it is very cute that you want to protect me and I love you for it, but you have to trust me on this" Jane told him.

"I know but I still think you are too young to have a boyfriend and he is too old for you" Harry told her stepping back. Cedric smiled at him sympathetically.

"Look I have no intention in pushing her to do something she doesn't want to do, you know" Cedric told Harry. "And I really like her" At that Hermione started crying as if this was the most romantic thing in the world. Jane smiled a little at his words and Ron just looked confused.

"That's very cool and all but Jane is still too young" Harry said.

"Come on Harry" Jane said. "Would you stop being the overprotective brother for a second?"

"Alright I'll leave you alone for now" Harry said turning around. Jane sighed and looked at Cedric with a smile on her face.

"See you later" Hermione said dragging Ron by his arm and smiling. Jane smiled back at her and sat down against the tree. Cedric sat down besides her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"So I guess there is no point in asking, but I'll ask anyway. Would you be my girlfriend?" Cedric said. Jane smiled and acted as if she had to think about it.

"Well, I'd like that very much" She said after a minute of silence.

"Thank God, for a minute there I thought you'd say no" Cedric said kissing her cheek. Jane blushed furiously and her hair turned various shades of red before going back to normal. Cedric just chuckled slightly and kept enjoying the moment. They stayed like that for like an hour before Cedric escorted her back to her common room. After kissing her hand and making her blush he left her in front of the Fat Lady alone. Jane said the password and went in. Fortunately, this time nobody paid attention and she went up to her room without a problem. She climbed onto her bed closed the curtains and took the diary out. She wrote everything that had happened earlier that day. She didn't know that this particular day made him stronger. This confession of love from Jane gave Tom total access to her soul making her more vulnerable to his possessions.

* * *

**Hi, sorry I took so long to update but between school, technical ****difficulties, and writers block I really couldn't write. So I hope you liked the chapter and please remember that reviews are very much appreciated.**


End file.
